Dans ton ombre
by Shaleinaa
Summary: "Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce cher premier ministre ? - Depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais être chargé de sa protection."
1. Chapter 1

おはよう～

Voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction ! Pour ceux qui lisent « Surtout, ne fréquentes pas ce garçon », ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette histoire dont je continuerai à publier régulièrement la suite :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

* * *

\- **Disclaimer**: les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito-sama

\- **Pairing**: Naru/Sasu. Les homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin !

\- **Rating**: M/ UA

* * *

« Monsieur Uchiha, que pensez-vous de vos détracteurs qui ne sont pas d'accord avec votre politique anti-corruption ?

-Eh bien je les invite à venir me voir directement plutôt que de m'envoyer lâchement des lettres de menaces de façon anonyme.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que votre vie soit en danger ?

-J'ai du personnel très qualifié qui s'occupe de ma sécurité 24H/24… »

Naruto Uzumaki regardait l'écran de télévision avec un intérêt évident tout en buvant sa bière par intermittence. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il était installé au comptoir du bar, totalement désintéressé par ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de suivre de cette interview. Il grogna de frustration lorsque le barman changea de chaine afin de mettre un match de baseball.

« Putain Kiba, pourquoi tu as changé de chaine ?!

-Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui t'intéresse à la politique.

-Mais je m'en fiche de la politique ! C'est Uchiha qui m'intéresse.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce cher premier ministre ?

-Depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais être chargé de sa protection. »

Le barman lui fit des yeux ronds, complètement abasourdi par la révélation du jeune homme. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que son meilleur ami serait amené à travailler pour l'un des hommes les plus influent du pays, il lui aurait ri au nez. En effet, même si Naruto était garde du corps depuis quelques années, il s'était toujours contenté de travailler pour des personnes sans lien réel avec la sphère politique.

Kiba observa Naruto qui regardait maintenant le match d'un air détaché, bien loin de se soucier de la surprise que sa révélation avait provoqué chez lui. Son meilleur ami était vraiment un bel homme. Des cheveux blonds en batailles, un visage carré aux traits virils et de sublimes yeux bleus, le jeune homme attirait tous les regards de la gente féminine présente dans la salle. Malheureusement pour elles, Naruto préférait les formes beaucoup plus …masculines.

Le barman était presque jaloux du nombre de prétendantes que le blond repoussait chaque soir, lui qui avait n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès auprès d'elles. Naruto avait ce charme naturel qui attirait les gens à lui. Le barman avait fini par se faire une raison au fil des années : c'était la vie et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Il n'avait jamais compris le choix professionnel de son ami. Le connaissant depuis l'école primaire, le blond avait toujours voulu entrer dans l'armée mais celui-ci avait abandonné son rêve lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tenten lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Eperdument amoureux et ne souhaitant pas être éloigné d'elle, Naruto avait entreprit des études de comptabilité. Il fut recruté dans l'une des meilleures entreprise de Tokyo et gagnait très bien ça vie à l'époque. Certes, ce n'était pas un travail qui l'avait passionné mais cela lui avait permis de rentrer à la maison tous les soirs à l'heure du diner. Il avait épousé la jeune femme au bout d'un an de relation mais malheureusement l'idylle n'avait duré qu'un bref instant et ils divorcèrent au bout de trois petites années après que Naruto ait découvert les nombreuses infidélités de Tenten.

Complètement déboussolé et déprimé par son divorce, le blond avait eu un mal fou à s'en remettre jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Sai, un jeune artiste rencontré en boîte de nuit. Lors de cette fameuse soirée alcoolisée, le blond avait découvert le plaisir que pouvait procurer une étreinte charnelle entre deux hommes, ce qui l'avait amené à se poser de sérieuses questions concernant sa sexualité. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se l'avouer. Certes, il était tombé amoureux d'une femme mais c'était plus pour son esprit que pour son corps. Les rapports sexuels entre eux lui avait d'ailleurs toujours semblés ternes, incomplets mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer sincèrement son ex-femme.

Après cette introspection des plus bénéfiques, Naruto avait alors enchainé les conquêtes masculines et profitait aujourd'hui pleinement de la vie en ayant des relations qui lui permettaient de vivre sans attaches.

Cependant, Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour son ami qui refusait toute relation sérieuse, le cœur encore bien trop meurtri par la trahison de son ex-femme. Lui qui vivait le parfait bonheur avec son épouse Hinata, il voulait tout simplement voir Naruto aussi heureux et épanoui que lui.

Le blond lui fit signe pour se faire servir une autre bière, sortant ainsi le barman de ses pensées. Il prépara sa commande puis lui tendit la bouteille et se décida à le questionner sur son nouveau travail, sa curiosité se faisant bien trop forte pour être contenue.

« Comment se fait-il que le gouvernement se soit adressé à toi ?

-Le mois dernier, j'ai travaillé quelques jours pour ce richissime homme d'affaire, Uchiha Madara qui n'est personne d'autre que l'oncle de ce cher premier ministre. On avait bien sympathisé et il a fini par lui recommander mes services.

-Je vois… Tu commences quand du coup ?

-Demain matin. D'ailleurs vu l'heure qu'il est je ferai peut-être mieux d'y aller.

-Tu as raison. On se recontacte bientôt ?

-Ouais, bonne soirée vieux. »

Le blond fouilla brièvement dans sa poche puis sortit sa monnaie qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Il mit sa veste, salua quelques habitués d'un geste de la main puis sortit.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le cabinet du premier ministre, situé en plein cœur de Tokyo. Il arriva après quelques minutes de marche devant le gigantesque bâtiment aux façades grises, l'estomac noué. Il était tellement stressé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Même s'il faisait toujours sérieusement son travail, il savait que cette fois ci sa mission serait d'un tout autre niveau car protéger une personnalité politique lui incombait de grandes responsabilités et que cela aurait de lourdes répercussions sur la carrière en cas d'échec. Après avoir resserré sa cravate autour de son cou basané afin de faire la meilleure impression possible, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Après être passé sous un portique de sécurité et après avoir montré sa carte d'identité à l'agent qui se tenait à côté, le blond arriva enfin à l'accueil. La jeune standardiste qui le reçut ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Naruto se présenta à elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Uchiha au nom de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Un instant s'il-vous-plaît.

La jeune femme décrocha le combiné du téléphone qui était face à elle puis tapa rapidement un numéro. Après quelques tonalités, elle expliqua la situation à son interlocuteur puis raccrocha après avoir obtenu sa réponse. Elle reporta son attention sur Naruto qui attendait patiemment la suite des évènements.

« Monsieur Uchiha va vous recevoir, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener à son bureau. »

Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur situé à côté du comptoir, suivi de Naruto. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle passa son badge avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du 28 ème étage. Pendant leur ascension, ils discutèrent de la météo qui se faisait capricieuse en ce mois d'avril puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta au bout de longues secondes. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux gardes du corps qui les saluèrent avant de fouiller le blond à la recherche d'une éventuelle arme. Naruto ne fut pas surprit, il allait voir le premier ministre japonais après tout. Une fois la vérification faite, la jeune femme continua son chemin puis s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes que comptait le couloir. Après avoir dit au blond de patienter elle frappa à la porte puis rentra en prenant soin de la refermer derrière elle.

Le stress de Naruto monta brutalement en flèche et frotta ses mains devenues moites sur son pantalon de costume. Il sursauta lorsque la porte se rouvrit laissant apparaitre la standardiste.

« Vous pouvez entrer, monsieur Uchiha est prêt à vous recevoir. Bonne journée. »

La jeune femme partit sans se retourner, sûrement pressée de retourner à ses occupations et Naruto se décida à rentrer après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

La porte donna sur une grande pièce lumineuse, éclairée par la lumière du jour qui émanait de la gigantesque baie vitrée située sur le mur du fond. Un énorme bureau aux formes design trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce et assis à celui-ci se trouvait Sasuke Uchiha, en chair et en os.

« Monsieur Uchiha » déclara le blond en guise de salutations.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un air impassible, attendant silencieusement que Naruto ne s'approche. En se dirigeant vers le bureau, il se mit à détailler malgré lui l'homme en face de lui. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur les cheveux ébène de son vis-à-vis avant de tomber sur ses yeux de couleurs encres qui le toisaient, le faisant étrangement rougir. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le grain de beauté qui habillait sa peau pâle, situé juste au-dessus des lèvres charnues du brun qui venaient de se revêtir d'un rictus moqueur. Mince. Il avait dû le regarder avec un peu trop d'intensité mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, bien trop subjugué par la beauté de son futur patron. Il avait toujours trouvé cet homme beau lorsque celui-ci passait à la télé mais il se rendit compte qu'en réalité il était tout juste magnifique.

Les secondes qui lui parurent des heures s'écoulèrent et il arriva devant le bureau, attendant patiemment que le ministre ne prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas, accentuant les rougeurs Naruto. Le brun lui fit signe de s'assoir tout en déclarant de sa voix grave :

« Monsieur Uzumaki, asseyez-vous.

Il sortit un dossier de son tiroir de bureau puis l'ouvrit. Il se plongea quelques secondes dans les pages face à lui avant de poursuivre :

-Je vois que vous avez d'excellentes références et que mon service de sécurité n'a rien trouvé de préjudiciable vous concernant ainsi que votre entourage. Je vois que vous n'avez jamais travaillé pour des personnalités politiques mais mon oncle vous a personnellement recommandé. Avez-vous une petite-amie en ce moment ?

Le blond fut surpris par cette question mais répondit immédiatement pas la négative. Cela ne le surprenait pas d'avoir fait l'objet d'une enquête par les services de renseignements au vu du statut de son nouvel employeur mais il ne comprenait pas où voulait venir le brun avec cette question. Celui-ci afficha un air satisfait et s'expliqua.

-Bien. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous n'aurez plus le temps pour ça. Depuis que j'ai proposé mon projet de loi anti-corruption au gouvernement, les menaces de mort à mon égard se font de plus en plus nombreuses, j'ai donc besoin d'un personnel compétent et prêt à réagir à tout instant de la journée et de la nuit. Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de votre part, suis-je assez clair ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Très bien. J'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure avec quelques-uns de mes collaborateurs et j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez. J'ai prévenu le chef de la sécurité, Monsieur Hatake Kakashi qui va vous transmettre vos accréditations et votre arme de service. Je vous laisse gérer toutes les questions techniques entre vous. A tout à l'heure ».

Sasuke se replongea dans ses dossiers, signifiant ainsi la fin de leur entrevue. Naruto se leva puis sortit. Un homme grisonnant l'attendait déjà devant la porte et le salua avant de l'emmener dans un local situé au fond du couloir. L'homme marchait avec une telle nonchalance que le blond se demandait comment un tel homme avait fini chef de la sécurité du premier ministre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Kakashi se dirigea vers une armoire grillagée puis déverrouilla les portes après avoir tapé quelques chiffres sur le digicode. Il sortit un pistolet et quelques chargeurs qu'il tendit au blond.

« Voilà ton arme de service que tu devras toujours garder sur toi à partir d'aujourd'hui et voilà ton badge qui te permettra d'accéder à l'ascenseur. Tu vas rester avec moi tout au long de la journée afin de que je puisse te montrer les différentes choses à connaître. J'ai lu ton dossier et je sais que tu es compétent donc tout ça ne devrait pas trop te poser de problèmes. Tu verras, c'est plutôt le caractère de Sasuke qui va être difficile à gérer. »

Naruto fut surprit de constater que le garde du corps utilisait le prénom de son employeur puis il rigola. Ce Kakashi Hatake lui semblait bien sympathique. Ils sortirent du local puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion de l'étage. En discutant avec son responsable, le blond apprit que Sasuke avait plus de 20 agents qui se succédaient 24h/24 et 7j/7 afin de garantir sa sécurité. Le brun avait été la cible d'une attaque il y a deux semaines et c'était pour cela que le cabinet avait décidé de renforcer sa sécurité en virant les agents qui avaient failli et en recrutant du nouveau personnel. Naruto comprit qu'il pourrait dire au revoir à sa carrière à la moindre faute.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle, ils saluèrent leurs collègues qui étaient déjà postés à chaque côté de la porte et Kakashi le présenta. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de les relever de leurs fonctions, Sasuke apparut sur le seuil.

« Vous deux vous restez en poste. Kakashi et Uzumaki-san, je veux votre présence à cette réunion.

Puis il se retourna et s'installa au bout de l'immense table qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Naruto suivit Kakashi, mal à l'aise de se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces personnes influentes. Il sentait quelques regards sur lui mais surtout celui de Sasuke, qui suivait ses moindres faits et geste, le menton posé sur ses deux mains. Les deux gardes du corps se positionnèrent de chaque côté du brun.

Une fois la totalité des personnes installées autour de la table, le premier ministre prit la parole d'une voix calme et assurée, marquant le début de la réunion.

« Bon, comme vous le savez, je dois me rendre dans deux semaines à l'inauguration du nouveau centre d'affaires à Shibuya. J'ai reçu une nouvelle menace de mort hier soir concernant ma venue à cet évènement, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait venir Monsieur Hatake afin que l'on puisse ajuster le plan initial.

-Peut-être faudrait-il annuler votre venue à cet évènement ? Proposa une jeune femme.

-Ou peut-être devrais-je me trouver une nouvelle responsable de communication mademoiselle Haruno ? D'autres suggestions ? dit-il en balayant son regard sur l'assemblée.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir face à la remarque du ministre et les paroles que Kakashi avaient dites à Naruto dans le local prirent tout leur sens : Sasuke Uchiha n'était vraiment pas un homme commode. L'ambiance se fit lourde voire électrique et personne n'osait regarder le brun de peur de croiser ses obsidiennes désarmantes. Devant le soudain manque d'inspiration de son équipe, celui-ci soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis censé prononcer le discours d'ouverture donc il est hors de question que j'annule ma venue. Si je le fais, je perds toute crédibilité. Quand j'ai accepté ce poste, je savais très bien à quels risques je m'exposais mais j'ai confiance en vous alors je sais que vous allez très bientôt trouver des solutions qui me permettront d'accomplir les objectifs que je me suis fixé et de rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau.

-Nous pourrions nous arranger pour reculer l'heure de ta venue. Si nous la fixons à 20 h, il y aura beaucoup moins de véhicules sur le périphérique donc ce sera peut-être plus facile d'appréhender les potentielles menaces. Intervint un homme.

-Kakashi ? Qu'en penses-tu de la proposition de Shikamaru ? demanda Sasuke en se retournant vers l'homme grisonnant.

-Cela nous permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour faire une dernière inspection des lieux en effet.

-Le ministre sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer d'un ton impérieux :

-Nous ferons comme cela alors. Mais je ne veux pas que cela apparaisse dans le journal. Laissons les invités arriver à l'heure prévu, comme ça l'équipe de sécurité pourra étudier les comportements de chacun. »

Puis sans demander l'approbation de son assemblée, le brun passa à un autre sujet puis à un autre jusqu'à arriver au milieu de la matinée. Au plus grand soulagement de Naruto, la réunion prit fin et la salle se vida petit à petit. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur Sasuke qui était encore assis, occupé à finir de lire un papier que lui avait transmis Shikamaru Nara, son bras droit. Le blond était impressionné par le charisme dont pouvait faire preuve son employeur. Pendant plusieurs heures, ce dernier avait dirigé la réunion d'une main de fer et avait pris des décisions importantes sans que la moindre trace d'hésitation ne s'affiche sur son visage.

Le brun dut se sentir observé car il leva la tête vers Naruto et plongea ses prunelles d'encre dans les siennes, faisant immédiatement dévier le regard de celui-ci. Il rassembla les feuilles éparpillées sur la table et les rangea dans un dossier avant de se lever. D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigea vers son bureau, suivi de Kakashi et de Naruto. Arrivé devant la porte, le brun s'arrêta.

« Kakashi, je dois déjeuner à l'extérieur ce midi. Tu emmèneras Uzumaki-san avec toi, je veux qu'il soit opérationnel le plus vite possible.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Sasuke entra dans son bureau puis referma sa porte derrière lui sans délicatesse. Kakashi appuya sur son oreillette et appela deux de ses collègues pour les relever afin de pouvoir expliquer à Naruto les différentes procédures à suivre lors d'un déplacement à l'extérieur. Ensemble, ils descendirent au sous-sol afin de préparer la voiture. Alors qu'ils attendaient que le premier ministre fasse son apparition, Naruto décida d'en savoir plus sur son responsable.

« Dites-moi Hatake-san, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour monsieur Uchiha ?

Nous pouvons nous tutoyer et tu peux m'appeler Kakashi, comme tous les autres. J'ai connu Sasuke très jeune. Tu sais, il vient d'une famille de politiciens et a été kidnappé lorsqu'il devait avoir dix ans. Heureusement, la police a été efficace, il a vite été retrouvé et ses agresseurs ont été arrêtés puis emprisonnés. Depuis ce jour, j'ai été engagé par les parents de Monsieur Uchiha, malheureusement décédés aujourd'hui, pour assurer sa protection et je continue encore à veiller sur lui au sein du gouvernement.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de raconter la vie des autres Kakashi ? Intervint une voix.

Ils sursautèrent puis se retournèrent vers Sasuke, accompagné de deux gardes du corps, qui les regardait les bras croisés, un air froissé sur le visage.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect Monsieur. S'excusa Kakashi tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-De toute façon m'a vie a été racontée en long et en large dans tous les journaux mais pour la peine, tu conduis et Uzumaki-san monte à l'arrière avec moi.

-Bien Monsieur. Où allons-nous ?

-Au Konoha. »

Après avoir assisté silencieusement à l'échange entre les deux hommes, Naruto ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture blindée afin de laisser Sasuke s'installer sur l'un des sièges en cuir blanc. Le blond fit le tour puis s'installa de l'autre côté. Kakashi entra à son tour puis démarra le véhicule.

Une vitre séparait les passagers du côté conducteur et Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec le brun. Celui-ci tapotait inlassablement sur le clavier de son téléphone et sans quitter son écran des yeux, il demanda :

« Pensez-vous que je devrais annuler ma venue à cette soirée d'inauguration ?

Naruto fut une fois de plus surprit par la question. Pourquoi lui demandait-il son avis ? Peut-être était-ce pour le tester … Il réfléchit sérieusement à la question avant de répondre.

-Non, il est nécessaire de montrer que les menaces ne sont d'aucune utilité. La proposition de Nara-san est bonne je trouve, cela nous permettra de renforcer davantage la sécurité pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-Je vois. Vous serez de service ce jour-là ?

-En effet Monsieur.

-Bien. Je demanderai à Kakashi de vous mettre dans ma protection rapprochée.»

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ils finirent par arriver à destination au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Après avoir garé le véhicule devant un hôtel luxueux, le « Konoha », Naruto sortit du véhicule afin d'inspecter les alentours avant de donner le signal à Kakashi qui ouvrit la porte arrière. Sasuke sortit puis ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'immense hall de l'hôtel.

Une armée de personnel les attendait et les responsables vinrent respectueusement saluer le brun.

« Monsieur Uchiha, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Votre frère vous attends déjà, venez, nous vous avons préparé notre meilleur table ».

Sasuke le remercia poliment de son attention puis le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle de restaurant à la décoration raffinée et de dirigèrent au fond de la pièce, où un homme attendait déjà. Naruto reconnut immédiatement Uchiha Itachi, le frère ainé de Sasuke. Il essaya de se remémorer mentalement ce qu'il avait lu sur lui dans les dossiers qu'on lui avait confié lors de son admission. De mémoire, Itachi était diplomate et déjeunait souvent avec son petit frère. En l'observant l'homme qui saluait son employeur, il se demanda si la beauté était un trait commun à la famille Uchiha. Itachi était la copie conforme de Sasuke, seuls ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan et ses traits un peu plus âgés le démarquaient de son petit frère. L'aîné salua Kakashi puis Naruto et s'installa à table avec Sasuke. Les deux gardes du corps se postèrent dans un coin un peu plus éloigné, pas trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de menace mais assez près pour entendre toute la conversation malgré eux.

Alors que les deux frères discutaient de banalités en tout genre en attendant leurs plats, Itachi posa soudainement son regard sur Naruto et le dévisagea sans aucune gêne ce qui fit soupirer Sasuke.

« Itachi, on ne dévisage pas les gens comme ça, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise si tu continues. Déclara le brun d'un air blasé.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais encore une fois changé de garde du corps.

-Je change toujours de garde du corps.

-Oui, enfin celui-là il est pile ton type de mec.

-En effet, mais fermes là un peu grand frère, tu me fatigues. »

L'aîné éclata de rire à la remarque du cadet. Naruto, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que le premier ministre japonais était homosexuel mais qu'en plus il le trouvait à son goût. Il tenta de contrôler les rougeurs qui avaient élu domicile sur ses joues en sondant les alentours, ce qui fit ricaner Kakashi. Fort heureusement, le déjeuner se passa sans encombre et les deux frères se séparèrent après une chaleureuse accolade une fois le repas terminé.

Kakashi alla récupérer la voiture pendant que le blond veillait sur son employeur dans le hall de l'hôtel. Lorsque la voie fut dégagée, ils entrèrent dans le véhicule et retournèrent au cabinet. Les deux gardes du corps purent manger à leur tour et le reste de la journée passa rapidement et il était plus de 22h00 lorsqu'ils ramenèrent Sasuke chez lui. Avant que le premier ministre ne puisse passer le seuil de la porte, Kakashi passa l'appartement au peigne fin afin de s'assurer qu'aucun micro ni engin explosif n'avait été introduit pendant leur absence. Une fois le signal donné, Sasuke entra chez lui, suivi de Naruto et Kakashi les laissa seuls afin de transmettre de nouvelles règles de sécurité aux vigils de l'immeuble.

Sans se préoccuper de son garde du corps, le brun s'affala d'une manière étrangement élégante sur le canapé du salon. Il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise dans un soupir de bien-être. Naruto, qui était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, l'observait silencieusement les traits désormais détendus sur le visage du brun avec une certaine envie. Son employeur était vraiment un homme désirable. Un grésillement dans son oreillette le sortit de sa contemplation. Kakashi le prévint qu'ils avaient terminé leur journée et qu'il l'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment pour le ramener chez lui. Il se rapprocha timidement de Sasuke qui semblait à moitié endormi.

« Monsieur, je vais y aller si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

-Vous travaillez demain ? demanda le brun d'une voix fatiguée.

-Je commence ma garde l'après-midi.

-Très bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, passez une bonne soirée Uzumaki-san.

-Monsieur, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous pourriez peut –être m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le regarda avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Naruto se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur mais le sourire au coin qui venait d'étirer les lèvres du brun le rassura.

-C'est d'accord, bonne nuit Naruto.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur ».

Le garde du corps se retourna, le cœur battant à un rythme frénétique puis quitta l'appartement, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui réserver demain.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième partie ! Ayant un week-end chargé qui se profile, j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite en avance.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, anonymes ou non, je suis heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plaît autant que « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon » (dont la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine si tout va bien), vous me motivez toujours plus et c'est un réel plaisir de les lire : )

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

La première semaine de travail passa extrêmement vite aux yeux de Naruto. Ayant toujours été très sociable, il s'intégra rapidement au sein du cabinet et s'entendit bien avec tout le monde, en particulier avec Haruno Sakura, la responsable de la communication. Il appréciait la jeune femme qui partageait de nombreux points communs avec lui.

Il comprit rapidement pourquoi son employeur lui avait demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui à des heures improbables. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour Sasuke. Son seul jour de repos était le dimanche, ce qui ne lui laissait que très peu de temps pour profiter de sa vie en dehors de son travail. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas, n'ayant jamais su quoi faire de ses jours de repos depuis son divorce avec Tenten. Lorsqu'il était seul chez lui, il avait tendance à déprimer en ressassant le passé donc plus il passait son temps au travail, mieux il se portait.

Une deuxième semaine passa, rythmée par les nombreuses réunions et les visites officielles. Naruto passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Sasuke et se demandait comment celui-ci faisait pour tenir le rythme. En effet, ce dernier ne dormait que très peu et ne rentrait chez lui pas avant vingt-et-une heures. Ses journées paraissaient horriblement stressantes et le ministre était souvent amené à prendre des décisions importantes mais il ne se plaignait jamais et le blond ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

La soirée d'inauguration du tout nouveau centre d'affaires de Shibuya était arrivée et Naruto s'affairait à inspecter une dernière fois la pièce où devait se rendre Sasuke avant son discours d'ouverture. Une fois la vérification faite, il sortit et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée afin d'observer le comportement des invités qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du premier ministre.

Celui-ci arriva avec une demi-heure de retard et entra dans le gigantesque bâtiment sous le mitraillage intempestif des nombreux flashs des journalistes. Perché en haut des escaliers qui étaient situés en face de l'entrée, Naruto avait une vue sur tout le hall et observa Sasuke. Il se délecta de l'image de ce brun à la démarche élégante qui s'arrêta pour parler avec les quelques convives qui se battaient pour obtenir son attention. Son charisme naturel et sa posture assurée accentuait sa beauté qui lui paraissait presque irréelle. Cet homme l'obsédait depuis le premier jour et même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de fantasmer sur son employeur, qui était le premier ministre japonais en passant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

Alors qu'il regardait Sasuke avec intensité, il fut bousculé par un jeune homme. Celui-ci s'empressa de s'excuser avec un sourire hypocrite que Naruto mit sur le compte de la bourgeoisie. Après lui avoir signalé qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, le jeune homme continua sa route et s'enfonça dans la foule de convives qui s'était amassée en bas des marches.

L'oreillette du garde du corps grésilla, lui annonçant que Sasuke allait se retirer dans la salle qui lui était réservée afin de se changer et de se restaurer avant son discours. En se dirigeant vers la salle, Sakura l'interpella et courut vers lui, une housse de costume à la main.

« Naruto, tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Sakura, ça tombe mal je dois rejoindre Monsieur Uchiha...

\- Justement, son assistant s'est trompé de costume. J'ai dû aller chercher le bon au bureau à toute vitesse. Peux-tu lui donner s'il-te-plaît ? Je dois encore régler quelques détails avec les journalistes. »

Pris de pitié pour la jeune femme, Naruto accepta à contrecœur et lui prit la housse des mains. Il s'enfonça dans le long couloir qui se trouvait à sa gauche et marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à tomber sur une grande porte en bois, gardée par deux de ses collègues. Il les salua rapidement d'un geste de la tête puis frappa avant d'entrer. Sasuke, qui était assis sur un fauteuil avec des feuilles à la main, le regarda avec un air surpris.

« C'est nouveau ça, que les gardes du corps jouent aux assistants ?

\- Sakura... euh... mademoiselle Haruno m'a chargé de vous transmettre votre costume pour la soirée, elle avait des détails à régler avec les journalistes il me semble.

Le brun tiqua à l'utilisation du prénom de sa chargée de communication et se leva, prit la housse des mains de son garde du corps avant de se placer devant le miroir à pied qui avait été installé pour l'occasion. Il commença par enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis défit sa cravate et ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise un par un tout en fixant Naruto par l'intermédiaire de son reflet. Le blond, terriblement gêné, détourna le regard ce qui ne plut pas à son employeur.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que votre travail consiste à ne jamais me lâcher des yeux ?

Naruto se sentit rougir à l'entente des propos du brun puis reposa automatiquement ses yeux sur lui. Sasuke avait déjà enlevé sa chemise dévoilant ainsi son dos musclé et s'affairait maintenant à enlever son pantalon. Le blond déglutit lorsque le tissu glissa sur ses jambes pour tomber à ses pieds. Ce mec allait finir par le tuer, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard brûlant sur cette peau opaline qu'il rêvait de marquer afin de la faire sienne puis sur ses fesses rebondies qu'il avait tant envie de croquer. Il avait chaud et le regard que lui jetait son patron ne faisait que contribuer à faire augmenter sa chaleur corporelle d'un cran. Ses yeux devaient parler pour lui car un rictus moqueur prit possession des lèvres charnues du brun. Celui-ci se retourna, dévoilant son torse tout aussi parfait que le reste de son corps puis commença à enfiler le bas de son smoking à sa plus grande déception. Il enfila sa chemise blanche sans la boutonner et s'avança jusqu'à arriver devant Naruto. Dans un ordre silencieux, il intima au blond de fermer sa chemise. Celui-ci exécuta l'ordre tout en essayant de ne pas rompre le contact visuel qui s'était instauré entre eux.

L'atmosphère de la pièce devint lourde, voire électrique. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Il était évident qu'ils se voulaient. Naruto savait que si Sasuke n'avait pas été le premier ministre et lui, son garde du corps, nuls doutes qu'ils se seraient sautés dessus à cet instant. Le brun sembla soudainement attiré par ses lèvres et les regardaient avec envie mais aucun des deux ne fit le premier pas, bien trop conscients de leur statut et de leurs responsabilités.

Le garde du corps s'appliqua à nouer la cravate autour du cou de Sasuke puis soupira avant de s'écarter de lui. Les obsidiennes du brun, qui brûlaient de désir quelques secondes plus tôt, s'éteignirent. Se sentant presque déçu, Naruto se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Je devrais peut-être aller rejoindre Kakashi pour sécuriser votre passage jusqu'à la scène.

\- Bonne idée... à tout à l'heure. »

Sasuke retourna auprès du miroir afin de finaliser son apparence et Naruto sortit de la pièce tout en lui jetant un dernier regard. Il descendit quelques escaliers et croisa un jeune cuisinier qu'il salua brièvement. Une fois arrivé en bas, il fut soudainement assailli d'un doute : depuis quand on acceptait des gens de l'extérieur dans les zones à accès restreint ? Seul le personnel du cabinet y était autorisé. De plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce jeune homme quelque part...

Il fouilla le moindre recoin de sa mémoire et la connexion entre ses neurones se fit soudainement : le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé dans le hall d'entrée, c'était lui ! Naruto appuya sur le bouton de son oreillette afin de contacter ses collègues restés à l'étage mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'inquiétude le rongea de l'intérieur et il rebroussa chemin, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre à en perde haleine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et cela se confirma lorsqu'il vit les corps inanimés des deux gardes du corps. Il dégaina son arme et courut jusqu'à la porte entrouverte sans prendre le temps de s'assurer de leur état. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Le jeune homme étranglait Sasuke. Dans sa tentative désespérée d'échapper à son agresseur, le brun se débattait dans tous les sens, renversant le miroir qui se brisa au sol en mille morceaux. Le visage pâle et les yeux exorbités, il essayait par tous les moyens de faire entrer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons, mais en vain. Naruto entra doucement dans la pièce et attendit le moment opportun pour tirer.

« Lâche-le ! »

L'agresseur sursauta et lâcha sa prise, faisant tomber le brun à terre qui toussa en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto abattit le jeune homme d'une balle dans la tête. A peine le corps étendu sur le sol, le garde du corps se précipita sur Sasuke qui se tenait la gorge. Son visage avait été éclaboussé par le sang son agresseur, contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Après avoir suffisamment repris son souffle, celui–ci posa son regard sur le corps étendu à côté de lui.

« Uchiha-san, vous allez bien ? Demanda Naruto.

Mais le brun ne réagissait pas, sans doute bien trop choqué d'avoir frôlé la mort quelques secondes plus tôt. Naruto appela ses collègues via son oreillette puis s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Voyant que celui-ci avait toujours le regard perdu sur le corps de son agresseur, il posa sa main sur son bras afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Sasuke.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le brun qui tourna vivement sa tête vers lui, plongeant ses prunelles apeurées dans les siennes. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, Naruto sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon et s'affaira à effacer les vestiges pourpres du visage blême de Sasuke.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, le brun hocha positivement la tête, à son plus grand soulagement. Puis le regard de Naruto se posa sur les marques de strangulation rougeoyantes qui ornaient le cou de Sasuke et son bref soulagement laissa place à la culpabilité. S'il avait été plus rigoureux dans son travail, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter cela ...

Le brun dut se rendre compte de son trouble car il posa une main fraîche sur sa joue, semblant vouloir l'apaiser. Il essaya de lui parler mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il se mit à tousser, le faisant s'écarter du garde du corps.

Kakashi arriva en trombe, arme à la main, accompagné d'une dizaine d'agents et finit par la ranger lorsqu'il vit Naruto accroupi devant Sasuke ainsi que le corps de l'agresseur sans vie qui gisait à leur côté. Après s'être inquiété de l'état du ministre, il les informa du décès des deux agents qui étaient chargés de monter la garde. Complètement obnubilé par Sasuke, Naruto les avaient complètement oublié et cela ne fit que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité qui avait pris possession de lui.

Un médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour ausculter le brun et Kakashi posa toutes sortes de questions à Naruto afin de recueillir sa version des faits. Alors que les deux gardes du corps étaient en train de chercher comment un seul homme avait pu déjouer la sécurité avec autant de facilité, Sasuke se dégagea du médecin et demanda d'une voix enrouée :

« Naruto. De quel côté as-tu vu cet homme ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu du côté dans l'escalier du secteur Ouest Monsieur.

\- Kakashi, je veux que tous les hommes qui étaient chargés de surveiller le secteur Ouest soient renvoyés immédiatement.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Tu vas aussi dire à Mademoiselle Haruno que je rentre chez moi. Je ne suis pas en état de faire mon discours et puis, je doute que personne ne remarque mes marques autour de mon cou. »

Le brun avait dit ça en posant ses doigts sur son cou aux marques déjà violacées et Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait failli à son devoir et il s'attendait lui aussi à être viré très prochainement pour son incompétence. Le regard du brun se posa à nouveau sur lui, faisant augmenter cruellement son angoisse mais alors qu'il attendait sa sentence, rien ne vint et Sasuke se contenta juste de lui demander de l'escorter jusqu'à son appartement.

Après avoir évacué discrètement le premier ministre du bâtiment, Naruto, accompagné d'un autre de ses collègues, le ramena chez lui. Le brun avait été silencieux tout au long du trajet et attendit patiemment que l'habituelle vérification ne soit faite avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Il congédia immédiatement ses deux gardes du corps puis alla prendre une longue douche chaude avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain soir, Naruto était avachi sur le tabouret du bar, son éternelle bière à la main. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Kiba était inquiet de voir son ami silencieux, ce qui était une chose inhabituelle chez lui. Cela faisait au moins une heure que le blond était là, à boire sa bière en regardant fréquemment son portable, comme si ce dernier s'attendait à recevoir un appel important. Ne supportant plus de le voir s'angoisser pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Kiba se décida à le faire sortir de son mutisme.

« Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je ne peux pas Kiba, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais sûrement perdre mon boulot.

\- Merde, c'est si grave que ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ah... ça un rapport avec le discours de ton ministre qui a été annulé au dernier moment ? C'est ce qui était marqué dans le journal que j'ai lu ce matin.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Et tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

\- Tu as raison, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Le blond prit une dernière gorgée de bière puis soupira. Il avait passé la journée entière à s'inquiéter pour Sasuke. Il avait une irrépressible envie le voir afin de s'assurer de son état de santé mais il ne le pouvait pas car c'était son unique jour de repos de la semaine. Il pouvait toujours l'appeler mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'était qu'un simple garde du corps après tout. Complètement déprimé, il paya ses consommations avant de saluer son ami puis rentra chez lui.

Le lundi matin, il fut étonné en arrivant au cabinet de voir que Sasuke n'était pas présent à son bureau. Sakura lui informa que celui-ci avait décidé de rester travailler chez lui pour la journée. Avec un de ses collègues, il prit le véhicule de service afin de rejoindre l'appartement du premier ministre. Une fois sur les lieux, il salua les deux hommes postés de chaque côté de la porte puis prit le relais avec son collègue. La sécurité avait été renforcée après l'agression et des agents étaient continuellement mobilisés pour surveiller le premier ministre. Seulement, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés depuis quelques minutes, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Sasuke, qui semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. Sans prendre la peine de retourner les salutations que les deux hommes lui adressèrent, il déclara d'un ton impérieux :

« Naruto, je veux vous parler en privé. Maintenant.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Naruto abandonna son collègue puis suivit le brun, la peur au ventre. Ça y est, le moment de son renvoi était imminent. Il observa son employeur et fut surprit de voir que celui-ci était habillé d'un simple jogging noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il était étrange pour Naruto de le voir dans ce genre de vêtements, lui qui était habitué aux costumes sur-mesure du brun. Cet accoutrement, le rendait presque normal, presque... humain même si le charisme de Sasuke restait tout de même écrasant.

Le ministre s'installa sur son canapé et invita Naruto à faire de même d'un simple geste de la main. Le blond s'exécuta, attendant sa sentence avec appréhension. Sasuke se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Naruto, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Le cerveau du garde du corps se mit sur pause : avait-il bien entendu ? Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il s'était préparé mentalement à être blâmé puis viré comme tous les autres mais surtout pas à être remercié.

\- Mais ... Je... Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté plus tôt il ne se serait pas passé... ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Je n'ai que fait mon travail Monsieur.

\- J'insiste. Que voulez-vous ? Une augmentation de salaire ? Des jours de vacances en plus ? Dites-moi.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête. Il était déjà bien assez payé comme ça et que ferait-il de ces jours de vacances supplémentaires ? Lui qui ne savait jamais quoi faire de ses dimanches... Non il ne voulait rien de tout cela mais son patron semblait déterminé à le récompenser alors il réfléchit. Il avait bien une idée mais ... oserait-il ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et déclara d'un air extrêmement sérieux :

\- Je voudrais que vous me tutoyiez.

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda le brun totalement abasourdi par la requête de son employé.

\- Je suis très sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas très cher payé pour le service rendu.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis furent interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Sasuke. Voyant le nom de Kakashi s'afficher à l'écran, le brun décrocha dans la seconde qui suivit. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils au fil de la conversation, attisant la curiosité de Naruto. Après avoir raccroché, il soupira puis reporta son attention sur lui.

\- C'était Kakashi. L'homme qui m'a attaqué samedi était un professionnel. L'analyse de ses empreintes digitales et de son ADN n'ont rien donné. Ils ont trouvé un tatouage en forme d'arbre sur son dos mais les services de renseignement sont incapables de me dire s'il s'agit d'un signe d'appartenance à une organisation quelconque.

\- Mais qui pourrait-bien vous en vouloir ?

\- Je dirais au moins la moitié du pays ? La liste est bien trop longue. Après, ce n'est pas forcément à moi qu'ils en veulent mais à ce que je représente.

\- Je vois... Et sinon, comment vous sentez-vous Uchiha-san ?

\- Sasuke. Si je dois te tutoyer, tu peux au moins m'appeler par mon prénom. Se justifia le brun face à l'air surprit de son garde du corps.

\- Est-ce vraiment convenable ?

\- Kakashi le fait bien quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser mon nom quand nous serons en public. »

Les lèvres de Naruto se transformèrent en un sourire éclatant, faisant sourire Sasuke à son tour puis le garde du corps reprit son poste, le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures lorsque le brun décida de sortir de chez lui, cette fois-ci habillé avec élégance, pour se rendre chez son grand frère.

Ils arrivèrent face à un gigantesque portail de fer après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet. Après avoir salué le gardien qui était venu à leur rencontre, les portes s'ouvrirent et le véhicule se gara face à l'entrée du manoir. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de poser un pied en dehors de la voiture qu'Itachi lui sautait déjà dans les bras.

« Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai pris le premier avion après que tu m'aie appelé hier soir. Tu vas bien ?

Itachi regardait d'un air inquiet les marques violacées présentes sur le cou de Sasuke, ce qui agaça ce dernier.

\- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pris un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'annuler ton voyage à Paris tu sais.

\- Et laisser mon petit-frère adoré tout seul ? Hors de question.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Itachi. Naruto était complètement attendrit par le comportement des hommes. Lui était enfant unique et avait toujours voulu partager ce genre de relation avec un frère ou une sœur. Malheureusement, ses parents décédèrent bien trop jeunes dans un accident de voiture, le laissant seul, mais il s'était fait de nombreux amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter.

Après avoir relâché son petit frère de son étreinte, Itachi se dirigea vers Naruto et le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Sasuke m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir sauvé mon petit frère.

\- Laisse-le Itachi. Regardes, tu le fais rougir. » Intervint Sasuke, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

L'aîné relâcha le garde du corps en ricanant puis les invitèrent à rentrer dans sa ''villa de campagne'' comme il l'appelait. La demeure était décorée avec goût dans un style japonais traditionnel et Naruto s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. En suivant les deux frères, son regard se posa sur les nombreuses photos de famille qui ornaient le couloir. Le blond eut donc la confirmation que oui, tous les Uchiha étaient beaux, sans exception.

Le garde du corps s'arrêta devant une photographie qui attira son attention. Celle-ci représentait Sasuke, plus jeune, qui rayonnait, son diplôme universitaire à la main. En la regardant attentivement, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait bien voir ce sourire de ses propres yeux.

« C'était le jour de la remise de mon diplôme, c'était juste avant que je n'entre en politique.

Naruto sursauta en entendant la voix de Sasuke dans son dos et se retourna vivement.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas à regarder.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et comme à chaque fois, le garde du corps sentit un courant électrique lui traverser un par un les membres de son corps. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop et les battements de son cœurs s'emballèrent dangereusement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, j'aime bien l'idée que tu aies vu le meilleur côté de moi-même. Tu viens ? Mon frère et Teuchi-san doivent nous attendre. »

La tension retomba lorsque Sasuke rompit leur échange visuel afin de continuer sa route. Toujours gêné, Naruto le suivit, le rouge aux joues. Il rejoignit son collègue qui attendait devant la porte du salon puis se posta de l'autre côté afin de laisser un peu d'intimité entre les deux frères. Sasuke entra dans la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto.

Le premier ministre resta quelques heures avec Itachi avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Lors du trajet du retour, Sasuke demanda au blond de venir assister à la réunion qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain, aux premières heures du jour. Alors qu'il n'était censé travailler de la matinée, Naruto accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

Il était 7h20 lorsque le garde du corps arriva sur son lieu de travail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, bien trop intrigué par la demande de son employeur.

Après avoir passé le portique de sécurité, il entra dans l'ascenseur et passa son badge avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du 28ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent au bout d'un moment et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de réunion tout en saluant les personnes sur son passage. Il arriva juste à l'heure et salua Sasuke, qui était déjà assis à sa place, avant de se poster derrière lui. Le brun était habillé d'un costume bleu marine et avait mis un foulard à l'intérieur du col de sa chemise afin de ne pas attirer les regards curieux de son équipe. Kakashi entra à son tour dans la salle et salua Naruto d'un air surprit, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à le voir assister à cette réunion. Une fois tout le monde installé, le premier ministre débuta la séance.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi dernier. Est-ce qu'on a du nouveau ? Shino, ton service en sait plus sur le tatouage que mon agresseur avait sur le dos ?

\- Oui, nous avons appris par nos informateurs que cette agression a été orchestrée par un groupe anti-gouvernemental appelé « La Racine ». Il est dirigé par un certain Danzo Shimura, un extrémiste de longue date, qui est connu pour de nombreux actes de violence envers les forces de l'ordre. L'ambition principale de la Racine est de faire disparaitre le gouvernement actuel afin de revenir à des valeurs plus traditionnelles.

Les mots de Sasuke refirent surface dans l'esprit de Naruto « _ce n'est pas forcément à moi qu'ils en veulent mais à ce que je représente_ », voilà donc ce que son employeur voulait dire. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

\- Je veux que vous récoltiez toutes les informations possibles sur lui ainsi que sur cette organisation que vous transmettrez à Monsieur Hatake et à Monsieur Uzumaki ici présents. Maintenant j'aimerais que nous parlions de ma prochaine visite officielle qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine ...

La réunion prit fin aux alentours de midi et Sasuke retourna à son bureau. Il travailla jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, sans prendre la peine de manger afin de rattraper son retard. Après l'avoir déposé à son appartement, Naruto rentra chez lui et se jeta sur son lit, complètement exténué par sa journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Vous avez été nombreux à la réclamer, voici la troisième partie de « Dans ton ombre » !

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent depuis le début, vous êtes mon moteur : ))

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an que Naruto travaillait au sein du cabinet ministériel. Depuis l'incident de la soirée d'inauguration, il avait gagné le respect de tous et s'était rapidement imposé comme étant le bras droit de Kakashi. Il participait à l'élaboration des plans de sécurité lors des réunions et il lui arrivait régulièrement de le seconder dans la coordination des équipes lors des visites officielles.

Au-delà de son ascension professionnelle, le garde du corps avait réussi à tisser un véritable lien avec Sasuke. Les deux hommes passaient leur temps à discuter et s'étaient même découvert une passion commune pour les arts martiaux. Cependant, ils prenaient toujours garde à établir une certaine distance physique entre eux, étant bien trop conscients de leur attraction mutuelle.

Confortablement installé à bord du véhicule ministériel, Naruto regardait Sasuke qui était complétement obnubilé par la tablette qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ces dernières semaines, le premier ministre s'était plongé à corps perdu dans son travail. Il passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans son bureau et ne rentrait chez lui que pour dormir. Il ne mangeait et ne dormait que très peu, ce qui inquiétait Naruto.

« Sasuke, ne voudriez-vous pas lâcher votre tablette quelques secondes ?

Le brun leva la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses traits étaient fatigués et des cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses perles d'onyx, les rendant encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de me tutoyer lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux ?

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné de s'être fait rappelé à l'ordre. Cela faisait un petit moment que son employeur lui avait demandé de le tutoyer mais il avait du mal à s'y faire.

\- Excuse-moi. Il n'empêche que ça te ferait du bien de faire une petite pause. Cela fait des mois que tu n'arrêtes pas.

\- J'ai du retard à rattraper.

\- Tu ne t'es arrêté qu'une seule journée, et encore, tu as travaillé depuis chez toi.

A l'évocation de cette fameuse soirée où il avait frôlé la mort, le brun se gratta machinalement le cou. Même si les marques n'étaient plus là, le traumatisme, lui, continuait à demeurer dans son esprit. Après un soupir de résignation, Sasuke posa l'appareil sur l'un des sièges en cuir.

\- Et donc tu me proposes quoi ?

\- On a qu'à aller boire un verre !

Naruto avait répondu sans réfléchir et en regardant l'air surpris de son vis-à-vis, il se rendit compte de l'énormité de sa proposition. Il voulut se rattraper mais Sasuke le devança.

\- C'est une très bonne idée.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, ça me permettra de décompresser un peu.

\- Mais … et pour ta sécurité ?

\- Tu seras avec moi pour me protéger et tu possèdes une arme. Tu connais un bon endroit ?

Le garde du corps réfléchit sérieusement à la question, sachant très bien qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis son employeur lorsque celui-ci était décidé à faire quelque chose. Sasuke étant connu dans tout le pays, il se devait de trouver un lieu discret où ils ne seraient pas dérangés par les curieux et les journalistes.

\- Il y a le bar de mon ami Kiba mais il est … comment dire … loin de tes standards habituels.

\- Ça me va.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où l'on porte des costumes hors de prix. Insista le blond.

\- Et c'est très bien car personne ne pensera me trouver dans ce genre d'endroit, encore moins mes ennemis.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement du premier ministre. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois sans agressions ni menaces de morts, les mesures de sécurité avaient été revues à la baisse à la demande de Sasuke et seuls les vigiles gardaient l'immeuble pendant la nuit.

Après avoir expliqué le programme de la soirée à Kakashi, celui-ci repartit seul après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations à Naruto. Après le départ de Kakashi, le garde du corps suivit le brun jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était spacieuse et les meubles simples, tout comme le reste de l'appartement. Sasuke ouvrit la porte qui se situait au fond de la pièce qui donna sur un immense dressing. Pas un seul vêtement ne dépassait, la multitude de costumes sur-mesure qui le composait étaient rangés à la perfection. Le brun se dirigea au fond de la pièce puis sortit quelques vêtements d'apparence simple mais dont on devinait aisément qu'ils étaient hors de prix. Il tendit un polo blanc et un jean bleu à Naruto qui le remercia. Puis, il se déshabilla sans aucune pudeur devant le blond qui ne pensa pas une seule seconde à détourner les yeux. Celui-ci osa même une remarque sur le ton de la taquinerie :

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude de te voir te déshabiller devant moi.

\- C'est parce que j'aime avoir ton regard brûlant sur ma peau. Rétorqua le brun.

Sasuke avait répondu cela d'une voix suave, faisant fortement rougir son garde du corps qui s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. Un point pour l'Uchiha. Le visage de celui-ci afficha un rictus moqueur puis il attrapa un jean noir et un t-shirt gris qu'il enfila lentement. En le regardant faire, Naruto se demanda comment il était possible d'être aussi sensuel en faisant ce simple geste du quotidien. Afin de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses pulsations cardiaques, il s'affaira à se changer. Cependant, le regard gourmand que posait Sasuke sur son corps lui donna terriblement chaud et le fit davantage rougir. Une fois vêtu, le brun se rapprocha de lui, et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

Ils se regardaient avec envie mais aucun des deux ne se décida à faire quoi que ce soit car tels étaient les termes de leur promesses silencieuse. Tant que Sasuke serait dans la politique, il ne se passerait rien, l'homosexualité étant mal venue au pays du soleil levant et encore moins dans ce milieu.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller comme ça ? demanda soudainement Naruto en s'éloignant du brun.

\- Quoi, ça ne me va pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, tout te va de toute façon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

\- Tu fais encore trop… toi. Tu n'as pas une casquette ou un truc du genre ?

\- Si attends, je dois avoir ça quelque part.

Le brun fouilla dans un des nombreux tiroirs que comportait le dressing et sortit l'objet de ses recherches, un air victorieux sur le visage. Naruto lui enleva des mains et la posa sur la tête de Sasuke qui la repositionna à l'envers. Ce dernier restait tout de même canon, à son plus grand désespoir, mais il décida que cela ferait tout de même l'affaire.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent la voiture jusqu'à Asakusa. Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse en béton et entrèrent. L' « Akamaru » était un bar simple, à l'ambiance décontractée. Kiba en était l'heureux propriétaire depuis presque une dizaine d'année et Naruto ne comptait même plus le nombre de soirées qu'il avait fait dans cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien, un peu comme un deuxième chez lui. Ici, tout le monde le connaissait. Il salua les habitués d'un signe de la main et rejoignit le bar, toujours suivi de Sasuke. Ce dernier se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer les regards mais avec le nombre de demoiselles qui le reluquaient sans la moindre retenue depuis son arrivée, il pensa que sa méthode n'était pas très efficace et qu'il aurait dû s'enlaidir avant de sortir de chez lui. Le blond s'installa au comptoir et salua son meilleur ami.

« Salut Kiba ! Ça faisait un bail !

\- Salut Naru !

Le barman posa un regard curieux sur Sasuke qui s'était assis à côté du blond car il était rare que celui-ci vienne accompagné. Naruto fit les présentations.

\- Je te présente Sasuke mon… ami et Sasuke, voici Kiba, mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire !

\- Enchanté. Répondit poliment le brun.

\- De même. Je vous sers quoi les gars ?

\- Une bière comme d'hab.

\- La même chose s'il-vous-plaît.

Kiba fronça des sourcils. Depuis quand Naruto trainait-il avec des gens aussi polis ? Quand avait-il eu le temps pour faire des rencontres d'abord ? Depuis qu'il travaillait pour le ministre il ne le voyait qu'une fois par mois et encore … Plus il regardait le visage de l'homme en face de lui et plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En en se rappelant du prénom du brun, la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit.

\- Putain j'y crois pas tu as ramené le…

\- Chuuuuuuuut, supplia Naruto.

Le barman comprit rapidement le message et continua sa phrase en baissant le ton.

\- … premier ministre dans mon bar !

Sasuke soupira, dépité de n'avoir pu cacher son identité que l'espace de quelques minutes et Naruto, gêné, se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de donner une explication.

\- On avait envie de boire un verre incognito alors je compte sur toi pour te faire discret.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler, « Votre Altesse » ? demanda Kiba en se tournant vers Sasuke.

\- Utilisez mon prénom, c'est très bien.

\- D'accord Votre Altesse Sasuke.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, impuissant face à la bêtise de son meilleur ami, ce qui fit ricaner Sasuke. Les trois hommes continuèrent à discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne les laisse pour servir les autres clients du bar. Après un léger silence entre eux, Naruto eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il fut interrompu.

\- Narutooooo hurla une voix féminine.

\- Oh non pas elle !

Une jeune femme blonde, aux formes plus que généreuses, se jeta sur Naruto et se colla à lui sans aucune gêne, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

\- Salut Ino, salua le blond d'un air hypocrite que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Comment tu vas mon chou ?

\- Bien, nous étions en train de boire tranquillement avec mon ami.

Le garde du corps avait bien insisté sur le « tranquillement » afin de se débarrasser de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne sembla aucunement gênée de les importuner. Elle porta son intention sur Sasuke qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs depuis qu'elle s'était collée à Naruto.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ? Demanda la blonde d'un air intéressé.

\- Euh si. Sasuke, voici Ino.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! Au fait Naruto, j'ai revu Tenten. Déclara Ino en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- Tenten ? demanda Sasuke

\- Mon ex-femme. Répondit le blond d'un ton amer.

Naruto se sentit soudainement mal. Malgré les années, la blessure de son cœur se rouvrait toujours lorsque le nom de son ex-épouse refaisait surface. Sans se préoccuper du trouble qui avait pris possession de Naruto, Ino continua à raconter son entrevue avec Tenten. Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il apprit que celle-ci s'était remariée et avait même récemment accouché d'un petit garçon. Il avait vraiment aimé Tenten et savoir que cette dernière menait une vie parfaite alors qu'elle avait complètement chamboulé la sienne le gênait fortement, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps tout en priant pour que la jeune femme en face de lui ne termine son récit le plus vite possible.

Cependant, le malaise du blond n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui assistait silencieusement à la conversation tout en buvant sa bière. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement de parler de cette femme qui avait brisé le cœur de Naruto. Ils en avaient vaguement évoqué le sujet dans l'une de leur conversation mais le brun avait vite compris que celui-ci était tabou. Au fond de lui, il se sentait horriblement jaloux de cette femme qui avait eu une place importante dans la vie de son garde du corps.

Sa patience atteignant ses limites, Sasuke se décida à agir et se leva de son siège afin de se rapprocher du blond. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules puis toisa la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée de parler.

\- Ecoute Ino, je suis un petit-ami qui a la fâcheuse tendance à être jaloux alors j'apprécierai grandement que tu arrêtes de parler de son ex-femme, merci. »

Le brun avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le regard glacial qu'il lançait à Ino laissait aisément deviner qu'il était dans son intérêt de changer rapidement de sujet. Cela déstabilisa la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, elle décida de les laisser, bien trop intimidée par l'aura menaçante du brun. Naruto remercia Sasuke pour son intervention puis ils trinquèrent à nouveau avant de vider leurs verres. Ils en commandèrent de nouveaux avant de continuer leur discussion interrompue quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils finirent par quitter le bar lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et Naruto raccompagna son employeur jusqu'à son appartement. Après inspection des lieux, Sasuke entra et déposa nonchalamment ses affaires à l'entrée puis rejoignit son garde du corps qui l'attendait dans le salon.

« Tu veux boire un dernier verre ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

L'esprit un peu embrumé par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Sasuke se rapprocha dangereusement de Naruto qui se recula instinctivement jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur. Pris au piège, le blond se décida à parler en toute honnêteté.

\- Parce que nous savons tous les deux comment tout ça va finir.

\- Qui te dit que je ne saurai pas me contrôler ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois la surprise passée, il répondit au baiser. L'échange, d'abord chaste, gagna rapidement en intensité. Naruto commençait déjà à perdre pied, perdu dans ce désir qu'il avait trop longtemps cherché à contenir. Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque son érection rencontra celle du brun. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant de commettre une erreur qu'ils pourraient bien finir par regretter.

\- Sasuke…

A l'entente de la voix presque suppliante de Naruto, le brun stoppa tout mouvement puis posa son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux emplis de désir se rencontrèrent puis Sasuke soupira avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

Naruto soupira à son tour tout en se décollant du mur. Il salua le brun puis rentra chez lui, l'esprit complétement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Sûrement, mais c'est ce qui me permet de faire mon job correctement.

\- Détends-toi un peu et va préparer la voiture, Sasuke déjeune dehors ce midi. »

Naruto abandonna Kakashi et quitta le local réservé aux agents de sécurité. Il descendit au sous-sol puis sortit la voiture du garage. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Sasuke, il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt. Même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de rester professionnel et d'occulter un maximum ce souvenir de son esprit lorsqu'il se trouvait sur son lieu de travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Il se demanda comment Sasuke pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, car lui en était incapable.

Le premier ministre apparut quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Kakashi. Avant de monter dans la voiture, il lui adressa un sourire et Naruto prit le volant afin d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui à l'arrière de la voiture. Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent au « Suna », un restaurant de spécialités japonaises où Sasuke avait rendez-vous avec une journaliste. Après avoir donné les clés au voiturier, il escorta le premier ministre jusqu'à sa table puis se plaça à proximité avec Kakashi.

La journaliste arriva quelques minutes plus tard et salua Sasuke. Une fois installée à table, ils commandèrent leur repas puis la journaliste sortit son carnet de note afin de débuter l'interview.

Tout semblait calme mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment dérangeant qui l'habitait depuis son réveil. Tous ses sens en alertes, ils regardaient les alentours avec attention afin de déceler un éventuel danger. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, à son plus grand soulagement, et Sasuke salua la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Le premier ministre monta dans la voiture et Naruto passa les clés à Kakashi. Une fois installé à l'arrière du véhicule et ne souhaitant pas effectuer le trajet dans le silence le plus complet, le garde du corps questionna Sasuke à propos de son interview.

« Ton entrevue s'est bien passée ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Répondit le brun tout en regardant le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Depuis la fin de son repas, Sasuke semblait de mauvaise humeur. Voyant que ce dernier n'était pas enclin à participer à une quelconque conversation avec lui, il regarda par la fenêtre afin d'échapper au silence pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

Alors que le véhicule ministériel traversait un carrefour, Naruto vit une voiture arriver à toute vitesse vers eux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, la voiture se fit violemment percuter à l'avant. La tête du blond frappa brutalement la portière, l'assommant pendant quelques secondes. Sa vue se brouilla et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'y voir clair. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Cependant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas car il devait à tout prix s'assurer que Sasuke était sain et sauf. Il posa son regard sur celui-ci qui le regardait d'un air sonné. Après un rapide examen visuel il fut rassuré de voir que le brun ne semblait pas gravement blessé.

Des coups de feu furent échangés à l'extérieur de la voiture, les faisant sursauter. Après avoir fait signe à Sasuke de se confiner à l'intérieur du véhicule, Naruto s'y extirpa tout dégainant son arme. Il se mit à couvert, cherchant à analyser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Trois hommes armés se tenaient derrière un autre véhicule fortement accidenté, sûrement celui qui avait servi à les percuter. Kakashi était reclus derrière un véhicule abandonné et ripostait lorsque l'opportunité se présentait. Les balles fusaient dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une cible dans laquelle se nicher. Après avoir visé, Naruto réussit à atteindre un premier homme qui s'effondra au sol. Profitant de la confusion dans le camp adverse, il se rapprocha discrètement puis tira sur un deuxième, déstabilisant le dernier survivant. Celui-ci finit par l'apercevoir et lança une grenade en direction du blond qui échappa de justesse à l'explosion en se jetant au sol. Il mit un certain temps avant de réussir à tenir à nouveau sur ses membres endoloris. Ses oreilles sifflaient fortement, lui comprimant douloureusement le crâne et il attendit quelques secondes, caché derrière un distributeur de boissons afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Une fois son sens de l'ouïe revenu après de longues secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Naruto fut surpris en constatant que le silence régnait désormais sur la rue. Après avoir rechargé son arme, il chercha Kakashi des yeux avant de le trouver inanimé sur le sol. Il voulut s'y précipiter afin de s'assurer de son état mais il pensa avant tout à la sécurité de Sasuke et rechercha le troisième agresseur. Arme à la main, il sortit de sa cachette et avança prudemment jusqu'au corps qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il constata que l'homme avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête.

Après s'être assuré que le danger avait été écarté en sondant les alentours, Naruto accourut vers Kakashi et lui prit son pouls. Malheureusement, il constata que ce dernier était déjà passé de l'autre côté. Son regard se posa sur le visage de l'homme grisonnant dont les yeux fixaient indéfiniment le ciel. Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Avec précaution il abaissa les paupières de l'homme qui avait été son mentor et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Sasuke ?

\- Naruto ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Minna !

Voici la suite de cette fiction. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira un minimum. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, je souhaite aussi remercier les reviewers anonymes : Guest, ansoso19 et flo

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon »!

* * *

\- Naruto ?

Le garde du corps sursauta à l'entente de cette voix si familière et se tourna dans sa direction. Sasuke était devant lui et se tenait le bras tout en fixant le corps sans vie de Kakashi, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur l'état de santé de celui-ci. En voyant la lueur de panique qui habitait les obsidiennes du brun, Naruto déglutit. Comment lui dire que l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir était passé de l'autre côté d'un simple claquement de doigts? En observant attentivement Sasuke, il remarqua que celui-ci tremblait. Peut-être avait-il déjà compris la situation…

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, il est…

\- Et les autres, ils sont morts ? le coupa le brun en regardant les trois autres corps qui gisaient au sol.

N'attendant pas la réponse du blond, Sasuke s'avança vers les cadavres de ses agresseurs et les toisa avec mépris avant de s'accroupir devant l'un d'entre eux. L'homme avait les yeux exorbités, semblant avoir péri dans la douleur, et il fixa les yeux injectés de sang pendant de longues minutes avant de retourner rageusement le corps, le mettant ainsi face au sol. Il souleva le t-shirt déchiré par les balles et y trouva un grand tatouage en forme d'arbre. Comme il s'en doutait, cette attaque avait été commanditée par La Racine. Ne le laisseront-ils jamais tranquille ? Il soupira de découragement puis se releva avant de retourner auprès de Naruto. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le corps de Kakashi. Celui-ci semblait paisible, comme emporté dans un long sommeil. Sentant un irrépressible besoin de le toucher, il s'installa à même le sol et serra la main inerte dans la sienne.

Les badauds commençaient à s'amasser en nombre autour d'eux et Naruto enleva sa veste de costume pour la poser sur la tête de Sasuke, désirant protéger son identité des yeux du monde. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, les yeux toujours rivés sur le torse criblé de balles de Kakashi.

Agacé par les flashs qui crépitaient autour d'eux, le garde du corps chassa rageusement les curieux, qui s'écartèrent non sans protester. Il était sidéré par le manque de respect de ces gens qui, au lieu de leur demander s'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque, préféraient prendre des photos de cette scène macabre dans le but de la partager sur les réseaux sociaux.

Deux voitures de police arrivèrent sur les lieux, sirène hurlante, et se garèrent à proximité des deux hommes. Une équipe s'affaira à disperser les badauds réfractaires pendant qu'une autre se dirigeait dans leur direction. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, les agents reconnurent immédiatement Sasuke et voulurent le mettre en sécurité dans un des véhicules de police. Ils tentèrent de lui faire lâcher la main de Kakashi, mais en vain. Le brun s'y accrochait désespérément, semblant attendre que cette main glacée ne finisse par se réchauffer à son contact. Celui-ci commença à se montrer agressif envers les agents de polices lorsque ces derniers tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise, amenant Naruto à intervenir. Il fit signe aux policiers de s'éloigner avant de poser sa main avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui –ci sursauta à son contact et plongea ses yeux perdus dans ceux du blond.

\- Sasuke, il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Mais Kakashi, il…

On va s'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens avec moi, on doit soigner ton bras. Il ne sera pas tout seul, je te le promets.

Associant le geste à la parole, il attrapa prudemment la main de Sasuke afin de l'aider à se relever. A sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci se laissa faire docilement. Une fois debout, Naruto l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de police, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il expliqua la situation à un des policiers puis rejoignit le brun qui s'était installé à l'arrière de la voiture après avoir raconté sa version des faits.

Une fois leur déposition faite, les agents de police les emmenèrent à l'hôpital afin de passer des examens complémentaires. En observant leurs résultats, le médecin de garde n'eut de cesse de leur répéter qu'ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance de s'en sortir presque indemnes. En effet, aucun des deux ne présentait de blessures graves, Naruto avait juste eu besoin de quelques points de suture au niveau de la tempe et Sasuke s'était seulement déboité l'épaule.

Après avoir négocié avec les infirmières pour pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, le garde du corps s'empressa de rejoindre son employeur qui attendait bien sagement sur son lit, le bras en écharpe. Celui-ci fixait inlassablement le mur blanc en face de lui, inquiétant d'avantage Naruto car Sasuke s'était muré dans le silence le plus total depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Voulant s'assurer de son état, il s'installa sur le lit du brun, qui sursauta en sentant le matelas s'affaisser. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Naruto fut effrayé par le vide qui habitait les obsidiennes du brun.

« Tu vas bien Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce-que le médecin t'a dit ? demanda doucement le blond.

\- Ça va. Je vais pouvoir sortir demain. Il faut que j'appelle Shikamaru pour gérer le cabinet aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner au bureau demain j'espère ?! Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Sa sollicitude ne sembla pas plaire au brun qui rétorqua froidement :

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai des obligations Naruto, alors demain je retournerai au bureau que ça te plaise ou non. Et puis, le médecin m'a dit que tu avais refusé de te mettre en arrêt alors tu es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale. Maintenant j'aimerais dormir un petit peu.

Naruto fut peiné par le ton dur du premier ministre mais il comprenait tout de même sa réaction, après tout, ce dernier avait perdu beaucoup plus qu'un simple employé aujourd'hui. Il ressentait que Sasuke avait besoin de rester seul après ce qu'il venait de se passer et il savait bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'obstiner à vouloir le faire parler à tout prix. Il quitta la pièce, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au brun qui s'était déjà emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

Il sortit du bâtiment et appela Kiba afin de le rassurer sur son état de santé. Puis, ne sachant que faire, il erra un bon moment dans le parc de l'hôpital avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Une infirmière lui apporta son repas, qu'il mangea sans le moindre appétit. Exténué par sa folle journée, il s'installa dans son lit et ferma les yeux avec une détermination toute nouvelle : celle de faire payer La Racine coûte que coûte.

* * *

« Naruto ? Réveille-toi.

Le garde du corps ouvrit péniblement les yeux après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les membres de son corps meurtri s'éveiller un par un. Son regard se posa sur Sakura qui était penchée sur lui. Voyant que le blond avait enfin émergé de son sommeil, celle-ci se leva puis sortit des vêtements d'un sac de marque. Elle posa soigneusement les affaires sur la chaise qui se trouvait à proximité avant de se rapprocher du lit.

\- Je t'ai ramené quelques affaires de rechange, on part d'ici une heure. Uchiha-san est déjà prêt, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre dans le hall lorsque tu auras fini de te préparer.

Naruto mit un certain temps avant d'assimiler les propos de la jeune femme et grogna lorsque celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les rideaux. La lumière qui s'engouffra dans la pièce éveilla son mal de crâne et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux afin de pouvoir s'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité.

\- Ne tardes pas trop, d'accord ? Ce serait bien qu'Uchiha-san décide finalement de rester chez lui aujourd'hui parce qu'il a vraiment mauvaise mine. Indiqua la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte.

Le cœur de Naruto se comprima dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment inquiet pour Sasuke et il voulait le retrouver au plus vite. Une fois Sakura partie, il se leva non sans mal et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Son reflet dans le miroir le fit soupirer : lui non plus n'était pas beau à voir… Son visage était criblé de micro coupures et ses yeux étaient marqués par les cernes. Sa peau, habituellement bronzée était blafarde, lui donnant l'impression d'être un véritable cadavre ambulant.

Après un énième soupir, Naruto se hâta à se préparer et rejoignit les autres dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sakura et Sasuke l'attendaient patiemment, entourés d'une dizaine d'agents de police, prêts à les escorter jusqu'à la voiture qui était garée face à la porte du bâtiment. Plusieurs dizaines de journalistes étaient déjà agglutinés à l'extérieur, tentant d'obtenir la photo volée qui ferait le scoop de l'année.

Sasuke, habillé dans un trois pièce gris, était appuyé contre le mur et regardait la porte d'entrée avec un agacement certain. Il semblait épuisé mais il dégageait tout de même cette aura charismatique qui le caractérisait habituellement. Les traits de son visage se détendirent légèrement lorsque Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !

Après avoir regardé Naruto de haut en bas avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, Sasuke reporta à nouveau son attention sur la porte d'entrée. Sakura, qui discutait avec l'un des agents de police, s'interrompit :

\- Ce n'est rien Naruto-kun. Uchiha-san on est d'accord, on ne fait aucun commentaire à la presse ? rappela la jeune femme en se tournant vers le premier ministre.

\- Hn. Allons-y.

Comme un seul homme, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke se dirigèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée, entourés de policiers. Lorsque les agents ouvrirent les portes de l'hôpital, ils furent immédiatement agressés par la multitude de flashs qui brillaient autour d'eux. Après avoir fait une pause de quelques secondes, le groupe reprit sa marche. Amassés autour d'eux, les journalistes se bousculaient et parlaient à tords et à travers dans l'espoir d'obtenir un commentaire du brun mais celui-ci continuait à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, la tête haute.

\- Monsieur le premier ministre ! Connaissez-vous l'identité de vos agresseurs ?

\- Monsieur Uchiha, est-il vrai que vous avez-vous-même combattu ces terroristes ?

\- Etes-vous blessé ?

Sasuke était agacé par les questions des journalistes qu'il jugeait déplacées et inutiles mais il n'en montra rien. Son masque d'impassibilité ancré sur son visage, il continua à les ignorer et arrivait à la hauteur de la voiture lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Est-il vrai que l'un de vos gardes du corps à perdu la vie ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net, soudainement troublé par cette question puis se retourna avant de faire face aux journalistes. Sakura et Naruto s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, appréhendant les futurs mots du brun. Le silence se fit soudainement afin que tous puissent entendre ce que le premier ministre avait à dire. La voix grave et pleine d'assurance de Sasuke résonna dans le silence qui venait de s'imposer.

\- Monsieur Hatake est malheureusement décédé lors d'un échange de tir avec ses agresseurs. J'adresse mes plus sincères condoléances ainsi que tout mon soutien à sa femme et à ses deux petites filles. Je promets de tout mettre en œuvre afin de retrouver les commanditaires de cette lâche tentative qui n'avait que pour seul but de me faire réduire au silence. Je m'adresse maintenant à mes agresseurs : malheureusement pour vous je ne me tairai pas, je n'ai pas peur de vous et je continuerai à servir mon pays quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis, le brun monta dans la voiture sans se préoccuper du vacarme des journalistes qui se bataillaient afin d'obtenir d'avantage d'informations de sa part. Il fut suivi de Sakura et de Naruto qui s'installèrent à ses côtés. Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet se fit dans un silence qu'aucun des passagers ne souhaita briser. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et le brun s'empressa de s'enfermer dans son bureau, sans adresser un seul mot à qui que ce soit. Pendant ce temps, Naruto se dirigea vers le local dédié à la sécurité sous le regard compatissant de ses collègues. Il régla quelques affaires avant d'être appelé par Sasuke qui lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui. Ne souhaitant pas mettre son employeur en colère, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, puis vint celui de l'enterrement de Kakashi, l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour protéger celle du premier ministre. L'ambiance au sein du cabinet était pesante et personne n'avait le cœur à travailler en ce jour funeste. Il avait été décidé que les employés ne travailleraient que le matin afin que tous puisse se rendre aux obsèques qui devaient avoir lieu en début d'après-midi. Ici, tout le monde connaissait Kakashi. L'homme, qui était un vrai modèle d'exemplarité, admiré de tous et nombreux était ceux qui désiraient se recueillir une dernière fois avant que celui-ci ne soit donné à la terre.

Installé à une des nombreuses tables que comptait la salle de repos, Naruto buvait un café en compagnie de Shikamaru. Les deux hommes étaient occupés à analysé le match de basket qui avait été diffusé à la télévision la veille lorsque Sakura entra. Celle-ci se rapprocha de leur table dans une certaine hâte et s'adressa au blond d'un air désespéré.

\- Naruto-kun, il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le concerné d'un air inquiet.

\- Il est d'une humeur exécrable depuis ce matin, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer Shizune quand elle lui a ramené le mauvais dossier… Je sais qu'il a tendance à être un peu plus détendu quand tu es là, tu ne veux pas aller le voir s'il-te-plaît ?

Naruto soupira avant de finir par accepter. Depuis le décès de Kakashi, Sasuke avait tendance à être tyrannique avec les gens qui l'entouraient et Naruto ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait été appelé à la rescousse afin de calmer ses humeurs.

Sans perdre de temps, il salua ses collègues et se dirigea vers le bureau du premier ministre. Il frappa, puis entra après avoir obtenu l'autorisation. Sasuke était campé devant un miroir sur pied et s'affairait à nouer sa cravate. Il avait troqué son costume bleu marine pour un costume noir, plus convenable pour assister à un enterrement. En voyant Naruto posté derrière lui par l'intermédiaire de son reflet, il suspendit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui t'a demandé de venir aujourd'hui ?

\- Sakura.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon garde du corps pour jouer les baby-sitters.

Après avoir prononcé ses mots avec dédain, il continua son affaire sans se préoccuper de son garde du corps. Agacé de se faire traiter de la sorte, Naruto s'avança vers Sasuke. Voyant que celui-ci peinait à faire un nœud décent, il attrapa rageusement le bout de tissu des mains du brun et le tira vers lui. Sous le regard surpris de ce dernier, il noua la cravate d'un geste expert. Après avoir terminé, il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, dont le corps se mit légèrement à trembler. Une infinie tristesse, de l'angoisse… tant de sentiments négatifs transparaissaient dans ses yeux sombres. Dans un mouvement instinctif, Naruto posa sa main sur la joue fraîche de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça va aller.

« Je suis là pour toi », tel était le sens caché de cette phrase. Ses mots parurent rassurer le brun qui posa sa main sur celle de son garde du corps. Puis, il ferma les yeux, le visage soudainement plus détendu et Naruto se pinça les lèvres afin de résister à son envie de l'embrasser sur le champ. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer, quelques peu gênés par ce contact intime qu'ils venaient de vivre. Afin de reprendre contenance, Sasuke se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y, Deidara-san doit déjà nous attendre au sous-sol.

Le premier ministre attrapa sa veste de costume qu'il enfila avant de sortir, suivi de près par Naruto. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au sous-sol sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Ils saluèrent Deidara qui était déjà installé au volant du véhicule blindé, avant de monter à l'arrière. La voiture démarra et après une dizaine de minutes de trajet, ils finirent par arriver au cimetière de Yanaka, situé en plein cœur de Tokyo.

Accompagné de son garde du corps et de Naruto, Sasuke traversa l'allée de cerisiers en fleurs jusqu'à arriver au fond du cimetière où de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà réunies. D'un signe de la tête, il indiqua à son protecteur de se poster à distance avant de se mélanger à la foule. Toujours suivi de Naruto, Sasuke se déplaça à travers les femmes et hommes venus de tous les horizons avant de rejoindre Itachi, qui avait exprès fait le déplacement depuis les Etats-Unis. Celui-ci salua brièvement Naruto d'un signe de tête avant de poser un regard peiné sur son petit frère. Sasuke le salua silencieusement avant de se poster à côté de lui.

La cérémonie débuta sous un ciel menaçant et au bout de quelques minutes, les gouttes de pluies firent leur apparition. C'était comme si le ciel avait lui aussi décidé de pleurer la mort de Kakashi, déversant tristement ses larmes sur le cercueil de chêne. Dans un réflexe quasi-instantané, les parapluies s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres et Naruto ouvrit le sien avant de le tendre au brun. Celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le cercueil de Kakashi qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

Une fois l'éloge funèbre achevée, Naruto se dirigea vers Yugao, la veuve de son ancien mentor, afin de lui présenter ses condoléances. Cette dernière le remercia entre deux sanglots, tenant fermement les petites mains de ses filles dans les siennes. Bouleversé par la détresse de cette femme qui venait de perdre brutalement son mari, il décida de se poster un peu plus loin afin d'y attendre Itachi et Sasuke. L'ainé de la famille Uchiha présenta à son tour ses condoléances, enlaçant la veuve avec tendresse avant de le rejoindre. Sasuke, quant à lui, se tenait toujours droit, face à la tombe. Malgré son parapluie, quelques gouttes de pluies venaient se déposer sur son visage pâle, se mélangeant ainsi à ses larmes invisibles.

Le brun contempla un certain temps le bloc de marbre avant d'aller adresser ses condoléances à la famille. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Yugao, il lui adressa quelques mots que Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Il regarda les lèvres charnues du brun se mouvoir avant de se crisper. Il eut un moment de silence entre eux puis Yugao lâcha les mains de ses deux petites filles afin d'enlacer Sasuke qui se crispa à cette étreinte. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et le premier ministre retourna auprès de lui, visiblement troublé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir. Après avoir salué Itachi, Naruto raccompagna le brun jusqu'à son appartement.

Lorsque Deidara eut fini son inspection et quitté la pièce afin de garer la voiture dans le garage, le premier ministre posa sa veste de costume sur le canapé tout en soupirant. Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait lui aussi à s'éclipser afin de rentrer chez lui, il fut retenu par Sasuke qui lui attrapa le bras.

\- Restes, s'il-te-plaît.

Cela sonnait comme supplication, un appel à l'aide désespéré mais avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le brun se colla à son dos et poursuivit :

\- Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien, je n'ai juste… pas envie de rester seul ce soir.

Le cœur du garde du corps se resserra à cette révélation. Dieu seul savait à quel point il voulait rester avec Sasuke. Il mourrait d'envie de le consoler, de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui mais il ne le pouvait se permettre. Il devait penser à la réputation de son employeur avant tout. Plus le temps passait et plus il détestait cette barrière qui se dressait entre eux. Il voulait l'abattre de ces propres mains pour pouvoir laisser enfin libre cours à ses sentiments mais il savait bien que cela ne lui serait pas possible tant qu'il resterait l'ombre du premier ministre, c'est pourquoi il refusa à contrecœur.

\- Si je reste, Deidara-san va se poser des questions…

\- Je comprends… Bonne nuit Naruto. Déclara son employeur en se détachant de lui.

\- Sasuke, je…

Mais le brun n'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de s'y enfermer. Naruto soupira puis sortit de l'appartement. Avec son véhicule de fonction, il déposa son collègue avant de rentrer chez lui, inquiet de savoir Sasuke seul avec lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance. Vos commentaires m'ont tellement motivé que je ne voulais pas attendre plus pour vous dévoiler la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon : )

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Flo** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant voire plus !

* * *

Après l'enterrement de Kakashi, Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Il passait ses journées à travailler et ne dormait quasiment plus. Ses contacts avec le monde extérieur étaient limités et il ne se déplaçait que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Ses apparitions publiques étaient quasi inexistantes et le Japon tout entier se demandait ce qu'était advenu du premier ministre après son terrible accident. Un communiqué de presse avait été publié dans les principaux journaux du pays afin d'informer la population que leur dirigeant était en pleine forme, déterminé à faire briller le Japon sur la scène internationale, et qu'il n'avait pas de lieu de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de la nation. Cependant, la réalité était tout autre. Sasuke ne cessait de recevoir des menaces de mort de La Racine et d'autres groupuscules extrémistes qui avaient vu son accident comme une preuve de faiblesse. Mais cela, la population japonaise n'avait pas à le savoir.

Afin de remplacer Kakashi, le brun nomma Naruto à la tête du service de sécurité. Suite à l'explosion d'un colis piégé aux portes du cabinet ministériel, il renforça la protection de son employeur en recrutant de nouveaux agents. La sécurité de Sasuke n'avait jamais été autant menacée, c'est pourquoi il décida de poster un garde du corps à l'intérieur de l'appartement de celui-ci pendant la nuit.

Comme tous les jeudis soirs, c'était au tour de Naruto de veiller sur le premier ministre. Assis sur le canapé du salon, il attendait patiemment que celui-ci ne finisse sa nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 4h30. D'ici une heure, il devra réveiller le brun.

Lassé par le téléfilm à l'eau de rose qui était diffusé à la télévision, il appuya sur la télécommande afin de changer de chaîne et soupira lorsqu'il tomba sur une émission de télé-shopping. Désespéré par le manque de divertissement qui était proposé à cette heure -ci, il éteignit l'appareil tout en baillant puis ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il était vraiment épuisé par les derniers évènements. Les menaces de mort à l'encontre de Sasuke l'inquiétaient et il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour le mettre en sécurité. L'image de Kakashi s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit, qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Naruto était garde du corps depuis quelques années mais c'était la première fois qu'il devait faire face à une menace de cette envergure. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et encore plus de perdre Sasuke…

Sentant qu'il commençait doucement à être envahi par l'anxiété, il se leva du canapé et se déplaça jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke afin de se rassurer. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans les draps, ayant rejoint le monde de Morphée il y a plusieurs heures. Son regard se posa sur ce visage qu'il trouvait parfait en tout point et un curieux sentiment prit possession de lui.

Il voulait protéger cet homme plus que tout au monde et il était même prêt à donner sa vie pour cela. Naruto sentait bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus accro à son employeur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Lorsqu'il était en repos, il ne cessait de penser à cet homme au charisme incroyable, ce même homme que tout son être désirait ardemment. Au-delà de son attirance physique pour lui, il avait appris à apprécier Sasuke, malgré le mauvais caractère de celui-ci. Le brun était un homme droit, avec un sens aigu pour la justice et qui se préoccupait vraiment des autres malgré son air froid qu'il arborait en permanence.

Sasuke gigota dans son sommeil, semblant être la proie d'un cauchemar assez violent. Les traits fins de son visage se crispèrent de douleur et Naruto se décida à le réveiller. Il secoua doucement le brun qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, totalement effrayé.

\- Sasuke c'est moi.

\- Naruto ?

Sasuke sembla reprendre ses esprits et soupira de soulagement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène avant de s'installer sur le bord du lit. Il semblait tout de même bouleversé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire et Naruto le prit dans ses bras dans un élan d'impulsivité. Sasuke fut tout d'abord surpris par son geste, mais finit par nicher sa tête dans son cou tout en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Hn.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Sasuke en se détachant de lui.

Le garde du corps fut frustré de ne pas obtenir de réponse claire mais il décida de ne insister davantage. Il donna l'heure à Sasuke, qui soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever pour rejoindre la fenêtre qui était située à côté du lit. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et il admira le croissant de lune qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prenne la parole. Naruto observa le brun, en essayant de deviner à quoi celui-ci pouvait bien penser.

\- Ils veulent tous ma peau Naruto. Lâcha soudainement Sasuke d'une voix morne.

Le blond fronça les sourcils à l'entente des propos du premier ministre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de dire ce genre de choses. Sasuke continuait de fixer le ciel et Naruto remarqua que le corps de celui-ci tremblait. Inquiet, il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je suis déjà mort, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je n'aille rejoindre Kakashi.

\- Arrête de dire ça. Je suis là pour te protéger. Et puis on va bien finir par choper ces salopards.

\- Si ce n'est pas eux, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke semblait être sur le point de pleurer et le cœur de Naruto se resserra à cette vision.

\- Que vais-je devenir s'ils décident de te liquider comme ils l'ont fait avec Kakashi ?

En prononçant ces quelques mots, le visage du brun se crispa d'angoisse. Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'autre chose et le garde du corps n'aimait pas voir Sasuke aussi résigné sur son sort.

\- Sasuke, ça suffit.

Le brun sursauta au ton autoritaire, si inhabituel de Naruto. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Puis, Sasuke leva son bras et posa sa main sur le visage de son garde du corps. A ce contact, Naruto fut envahi de frissons qu'il essaya réprimer non sans mal, faisant sourire le brun. Celui-ci parcourut son visage de ses yeux sombres avant de les poser sur sa cicatrice, située sur sa tempe, seul vestige de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie de Kakashi.

\- Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Parfois.

Sasuke se pencha sur son visage puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la cicatrice, semblant vouloir la faire disparaitre par ce simple geste. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact de leurs deux morceaux de chair électrisa le blond qui répondit immédiatement au baiser tout en soupirant de bien-être. Cela faisait des mois qu'il en rêvait, d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de briser cette barrière qui les séparait depuis toujours. Cependant, il se rappelait aussi de leur promesse silencieuse, c'est pourquoi il se recula à contrecœur.

\- Sasuke, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit.

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, les embrassant avec ferveur. Sa langue rejoignit sa jumelle et l'enlaça inlassablement jusqu'à ce que le souffle des deux hommes ne vienne à manquer. Ils se séparèrent et posèrent leur front l'un sur l'autre, désireux de prolonger le contact entre eux.

\- Fais-moi me sentir vivant. Supplia le brun.

La résolution de Naruto vola en éclat lorsque Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau, en se collant d'avantage à lui. Le baiser qui fut tout d'abord désespéré, se fit passionné et les gémissements du brun le firent bouillonner de l'intérieur. Au diable leur promesse, cette nuit il fera l'amour à son premier ministre sans penser aux conséquences. Il souleva brusquement son futur amant qui enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et le déposa délicatement sur les draps tout en faisant attention à ne pas briser le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Naruto profita de cette étreinte pour caresser le torse musclé de son futur amant.

Le souffle court, il se détacha quelques instants du brun afin de l'admirer. Celui-ci était totalement offert, vêtu d'un simple boxer, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux qui luisaient de désir. Avec cette vue des plus sensuelles, Naruto sentit son excitation monter dangereusement. Cet homme allait vraiment finir par le tuer au final. N'y tenant plus, il goûta cette peau blanche, dépourvue de la moindre imperfection, puis la marqua afin qu'elle lui appartienne.

Les gémissements de Sasuke eurent raison de lui et il descendit son boxer, dévoilant un membre fièrement dressé. Il le regarda avec gourmandise avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il entama de longs va et viens, torturant délicieusement le brun qui avait fermé les yeux. Il voulait que Sasuke le veuille autant qu'il le voulait, il voulait qu'il le supplie de le faire sien.

\- Naruto…

Le blond comprit que son partenaire n'était pas loin de rendre les armes et accentua ses mouvements, le faisant se cambrer, la tête jetée en arrière. Le brun se libéra dans sa bouche et il avala le tout, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Sasuke qui repoussa Naruto avec son pied avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il fit sauter les boutons de la chemise du blond d'un coup sec puis dévora son torse avec un appétit certain. Enfin, il descendit son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses cuisses afin de caresser l'objet de convoitise. C'était bon, diablement bon et l'érection de Naruto ne s'en fit que plus douloureuse. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait jouir sans même avoir le temps de ne faire qu'un avec Sasuke. Il fallait qu'il accélère les préparatifs et il profita donc cette position pour préparer son futur amant à sa venue.

Lorsque l'attente se fit insoutenable, Naruto renversa le brun en arrière avant d'entrer en lui. Sasuke grimaça lors de l'intrusion et quémanda un baiser qu'il obtint dans la seconde qui suivit. Le blond entama de prudents vas et viens afin que son partenaire puisse s'habituer à sa présence. Les soupirs de Sasuke l'encouragèrent et il finit par accélérer la cadence, leurs corps se mouvant sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles, les battements de leurs cœurs, leurs gémissements, tout leur être se synchronisait parfaitement, leur donnant l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un.

Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et cette sensation grisante les consumait petit à petit. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et les coups de bassins de plus en plus saccadés jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'extase.

Encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, Naruto se retira de son amant et s'allongea sur le lit afin de reprendre son souffle. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, semblant totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le brun ne reprenne ses esprits et ne vienne se coller à son garde du corps. Naruto se sentait si bien qu'il pria pour que le temps s'arrête. Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, loin de tous les dangers qui guettaient Sasuke. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Si j'avais su que tu possédais de telles compétences, j'aurais pu en profiter bien plus tôt.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh !?

Son amant ricana puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour prendre une douche. Il fut vite rejoint par Naruto qui souhaitait profiter le plus possible de lui avant de devoir retourner à la réalité. La douche s'éternisa puis ils se hâtèrent à se préparer lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Sasuke allait être en retard pour prendre son avion. Le blond grimaça lorsqu'il ramassa le cadavre de tissu qui lui servait autrefois de chemise, faisant rigoler le brun qui lui en tendit une autre.

Une fois prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'appartement et Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois Naruto avant d'ouvrir la porte. A partir de ce moment-là, ils n'étaient plus Sasuke et Naruto, mais le premier ministre et son garde du corps. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'immeuble et saluèrent les deux agents qui les attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Afin de ne pas susciter de doutes dans l'esprit de ses collègues, Naruto salua son employeur de façon très conventionnelle.

\- Passez une bonne journée Uchiha-san.

\- De même. »

Sasuke se retourna puis sortit du bâtiment, suivi de ses gardes du corps. Ne voulant pas être séparé de lui, Naruto le regarda entrer dans le véhicule blindé avec une certaine appréhension. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer les deux prochains jours avec le brun et avait déjà hâte de pouvoir à nouveau veiller sur lui.

Après sa folle nuit, Naruto décida de profiter de ces deux journées de repos consécutives. Débordant d'énergie, il alla se dépenser à la salle de sport avant de terminer devant l'Akamaru, dans l'optique de se boire une bonne bière. II entra dans le bar et s'installa au comptoir tout en saluant Kiba. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami aussi rayonnant, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois, voire même des années. Le blond ne cessait de sourire et parlait joyeusement avec son voisin. Trouvant ce changement d'humeur plutôt étrange, Kiba attendit patiemment que le voisin de Naruto ne parte avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Bon tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu souris comme un benêt depuis que tu t'es assis sur ce tabouret ?

\- Rien, rien. Je suis juste content de te voir Kiba. Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous étions pas vus.

\- A d'autre Uzumaki. Je te signale que je te connais depuis l'école primaire. Quand tu fais cette tronche, c'est que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau mec. C'est qui ?

\- Tu ne connais pas.

Kiba regarda son meilleur ami d'un air suspicieux car d'habitude ce dernier était toujours très bavard lorsqu'il était question de ses conquêtes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison plausible à cela.

\- Oh merde. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait « Son Altesse » ?

\- Pas qu'une fois… et arrête de l'appeler comme ça à la fin !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je l'appelle par son prénom ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? On ne couche pas avec son patron voyons ! Sermonna Kiba.

\- Hinata était bien l'une de tes serveuses non ?

\- Non mais ça n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas une personnalité politique !

Naruto croisa les bras, le visage renfrogné, faisant soupirer Kiba. En plus d'être inconscient, son meilleur ami avait vraiment le don de se mettre dans des situations impossible. Le barman poursuivit :

\- Écoute Naru, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est normal non ? Je vois bien que tu craques grave pour ce mec mais c'est sérieux au moins ? Vu son …métier, cela ne risque pas de poser problème?

\- Je pense que c'est sérieux, en tout cas ce matin il avait l'air de l'être.

\- Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de t'en assurer parce que je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme avec Tenten …

\- T'as décidé de continuer à me faire la morale ou tu vas me laisser boire ma bière tranquille ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible … Ah ben tiens quand on parle du loup !

Kiba désigna l'écran de télévision du menton qui montrait Sasuke en plein meeting. Celui-ci énonçait son discours devant des centaines de personnes. Habillé dans un costume bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir divinement sa peau pâle, le brun dégageait un charisme phénoménal, hypnotisant Naruto qui était soudainement devenu incapable de détacher son regard de l'écran. Et dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble cette nuit.… Quelques images de leurs ébats firent leur apparition dans son esprit, le faisant rougir. Voulant ramener son meilleur ami sur terre, Kiba demanda :

\- Il est où là en ce moment ?

\- En Italie… répondit vaguement le blond tout en continuant à fixer l'écran de télévision.

\- Et comment se fait-il que tu n'y sois pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis en repos ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu es amoureux…

\- Gna gna gna

\- Et très mature aussi. Tu le revoies quand ton mec ?

\- Après-demain. On est censés se retrouver chez lui, j'ai réussi à échanger mon tour de garde avec un collègue.

\- Ah je comprends mieux ta tête de tout à l'heure.

\- Ma tête ?

\- Ta tête de « je me suis envoyé en l'air avec un brun sexy et je nage dans le bonheur »

\- T'es con. »

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe. Constatant l'heure sur sa montre, le blond abandonna son meilleur ami pour rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Kiba. Etait-il amoureux de Sasuke ? Oui, depuis un bon moment. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais se remettre de son divorce, voilà qu'il se voyait déjà établir des projets d'avenir pour le brun et lui. Il savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'afficher au grand jour tant que Sasuke resterait premier ministre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils resteraient ensembles, même après son mandat. Il avait hâte de le retrouver, de ressentir à nouveau toutes ces divines sensations qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit. Est-ce qu'il ne s'emballait pas un peu trop ? Totalement. Naruto savait bien qu'il terriblement naïf de penser ainsi mais il était comme cela : un éternel romantique.


	6. Chapter 6

Re-bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est encore moi en ce super dimanche bien pluvieux avec la suite de « Dans ton ombre » !

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir le temps de le publier la semaine prochaine donc j'ai préféré le mettre maintenant. Ce chapitre n'existait pas dans la version originale mais c'est en discutant avec Yoalie que l'idée m'est venue. Yoalie, merci à toi ! :)

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non !

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, le suivant sera accompagné de son épilogue. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que l'envie de partager vos impressions avec moi se fera :)

Shaleinaa

* * *

Assis à bord de son jet privé, Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto et il commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long. Son séjour en Italie avait été sans intérêt et il avait hâte de retrouver son garde du corps préféré.

Naruto s'était arrangé pour échanger son tour de garde avec un de ses collègues et il devait veiller sur le premier ministre cette nuit. Enfin… Sasuke espérait que son garde du corps allait veiller sur lui de la plus délicieuse des façons. Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le blond était vraiment un amant exceptionnel et le corps de Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frémir au souvenir de leurs ébats.

\- Uchiha-san, vous m'écoutez ?

Le premier ministre retourna brusquement à la réalité et reporta son attention sur Sakura. Il n'avait strictement rien écouté mais comme il était un homme fier, il décida de faire comme si :

\- Hn. Quel est mon prochain rendez-vous ?

\- Vous avez une interview avec une journaliste du ''Ame Shinbun''.

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé les interviews. De manière générale, il détestait les journalistes. Issu d'une famille de politiciens, sa vie avait toujours été du domaine public. Les paparazzis ne cessait de le suivre depuis son plus jeune âge, rodant autour de lui tels des vautours. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour de l'enterrement de sa mère où son père avait été amené à appeler la police afin de les chasser. Ces gens-là n'avaient pas le moindre scrupule à gâcher un moment de recueillement dans le but d'obtenir une photo volée et Sasuke les détestait pour cela. A ce souvenir, le brun se sentit soudainement de mauvaise humeur. Il attrapa brutalement la tasse de thé qui était face à lui et but une gorgée avant de demander :

\- Ne serait-ce pas Madame Sabaku que j'ai rencontré lors d'un déjeuner au Suna ?

\- Oui c'est elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça.

Le premier ministre fronça les sourcils, mécontent de devoir refaire face à cette femme. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, le jour de son accident, cette journaliste lui avait tout de suite fait mauvaise impression. Comme souvent, son intuition avait été bonne et il avait détesté cette femme dès les premières secondes de l'interview. Celle-ci n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions, plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres sur sa vie professionnelle comme sur sa vie privée et Sasuke avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'étrangler. Temari Sabaku était un véritable rapace, à l'affut de la moindre opportunité qui lui donnerait le scoop de sa carrière. Le premier ministre savait donc qu'il devait se montrer plus que prudent s'il ne voulait pas que ces paroles ne se retrouvent déformées dans la presse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable dans l'espoir d'y trouver un message de Naruto mais fut déçu de trouver sa boite de réception vide. Sasuke sentait que plus le temps passait et plus il s'attachait à son garde du corps. Même si tout avait débuté par une pure attraction physique, il avait appris à connaitre le blond et le simple désir avait laissé sa place à un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Naruto était bien plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir et il appréciait tous ces moments passés avec lui. Son garde du corps était gentil, drôle, intelligent. Avec lui, Sasuke pouvait être lui-même, sans se préoccuper de son apparence, ni de son statut.

Le brun avait longtemps essayé de mettre une distance entre eux mais la mort de Kakashi avait été un véritable électrochoc pour lui. Leur vie était éphémère et il ne savait pas quand la mort déciderait de s'immiscer entre eux. Alors il avait craqué ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait vu cette affection briller dans les magnifiques yeux de Naruto et il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il se sentait enfin vivant et il était bien décidé de profiter de chaque moment passé avec lui comme si c'était le dernier.

L'appareil entra en contact avec le tarmac, lui indiquant qu'il était enfin de retour à Tokyo. Une fois le jet privé stationné, Sasuke descendit de l'appareil, toujours suivi de Sakura et de ses gardes du corps. Il s'installa à bord d'un véhicule blindé, la mort dans l'âme. Les deux derniers jours l'avaient fatigué et il était déterminé à terminer cette interview de malheur au plus vite. Il consulta une nouvelle fois sa boite de réception. Toujours rien. Devait-il envoyer un message à Naruto ? Mais pour dire quoi? Qu'il lui manquait ? Il avait l'impression de retourner en adolescence et cela l'agaçait. Il ferma rageusement le clapet de son portable et se tourna vers Sakura.

\- Pourquoi dois-je me coltiner cette interview déjà ?

Son mécontentement transparaissait dans sa voix, mettant la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son employeur, sachant pertinemment que Naruto ne serait pas là pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait d'interview depuis votre… accident. La population s'inquiète pour vous. Votre côte de popularité n'a jamais été aussi bonne, nous nous devons de la préserver dans l'optique de gagner les prochaines élections.

Sasuke soupira en guise de réponse. Il fallait donc qu'il frôle la mort pour que ça côte de popularité n'explose … Les gens étaient vraiment déprimant de nos jours. Mais comme il avait l'intention de se représenter pour un deuxième mandat, il se devait de préserver son image… Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

La voiture ministérielle se gara devant le Kiri, un bar branché de la capitale et Sasuke entra dans le luxueux bâtiment d'un pas décidé. Le bar était déjà bien bruyant à cette heure avancée de la journée, rempli d'employés de bureau qui souhaitaient se détendre après le travail. Le premier ministre fut accueilli par le gérant qui avait fait en sorte qu'une salle lui soit réservée, afin de ne pas être dérangé par les autres clients. Il traversa la pièce, entouré de ses gardes du corps, attirant les yeux de tous sur lui mais cela ne le dérangea pas, il s'en était accommodé depuis le temps qu'il était dans la politique. Il finit par arriver dans une petite salle, située à l'écart de la pièce principale et tomba sur la journaliste qui était déjà installée sur un canapé. Cette dernière se leva avant de s'incliner légèrement en avant.

\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

\- Sabaku-san.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Temari.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question de se permettre la moindre familiarité avec cette femme, il garderait ses distances avec cette harpie quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne répondit pas mais se força avec difficulté à lui adresser un sourire hypocrite avant de s'écarter pour laisser place à Sakura qui salua la journaliste à son tour. Ils s'installèrent sur les différents fauteuils et canapés qui composaient la pièce. Quelques rafraichissements furent immédiatement déposés sur la table basse par un serveur et Sasuke se servit un verre de whisky, attendant que la journaliste n'engage la conversation, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

\- Je suis heureuse de constater que vous vous portez bien, vous aviez plutôt tendance à éviter les médias depuis votre agression. D'ailleurs, nous nous demandons tous qui sont ces terroristes qui ont osé s'attaquer au premier ministre de notre beau pays ?

Sasuke était déjà irrité par les quelques mots prononcés par la jeune femme. L'interview s'annonçait pénible et il avait hâte d'y mettre fin. Il pensa à sa soirée avec Naruto et cela réussit quelque peu à l'apaiser.

\- J'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps. En ce qui concerne l'identité de mes agresseurs, je ne peux rien vous révéler pour le moment car cela pourrait compromettre l'enquête.

Le visage de la journaliste prit un air déçu et Sasuke en ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Malheureusement pour lui, ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes lorsque la jeune femme déclara :

\- J'ai appris de source sûre que vous aviez réglé l'intégralité des frais d'obsèques de votre ancien garde du corps, monsieur Hatake Kakashi. C'est plutôt généreux de votre part. J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait été chargé de votre protection depuis votre plus jeune âge. Vous semblez prendre cette affaire plutôt personnellement, il suffit de voir la déclaration que vous aviez faite à votre sortie d'hôpital pour voir que votre garde du corps et vous étiez assez proches.

Le simple agacement que ressentait Sasuke laissa place à une furieuse envie de décapiter la journaliste dans la seconde qui suivit. Puis, il se rappela rapidement quel était son statut et garda non sans mal son air impassible. Il sentit le corps de Sakura se tendre à côté de lui et lui jeta un regard noir pour lui ordonner silencieusement de garder son calme. Celle-ci se reprit immédiatement, ne désirant pas attiser davantage la colère du brun. Elle savait que la mort de Kakashi était un sujet tabou et elle ne que pouvait appréhender la suite de l'interview.

\- Monsieur Hatake était un ami de la famille en effet mais je ne vois ce que cela apportera à votre article. Répondit Sasuke d'un air glacial.

\- Ça intéresse les lecteurs. Rétorqua Temari.

\- Je pense plutôt que les lecteurs de votre journal se préoccupent davantage de la situation économique du pays que des relations de leur premier ministre. Avez-vous des questions plus pertinentes qui arrêteront de me faire perdre mon temps ou je vais pouvoir m'en aller ? Je suis un homme très occupé comme vous le savez.

La journaliste sembla vexée par cette remarque et lui posa quelques questions sur quelques réformes du gouvernement avant de mettre fin à l'interview. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à remettre Temari à sa place, chose qu'il avait eue envie de faire dès leur première rencontre, Sasuke se leva et la salua poliment avant de sortir de la salle. Il fut raccompagné par le gérant jusqu'à sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers Sakura qui pianotait nerveusement sur les touches de son portable, désireuse d'éviter tout contact visuel avec son employeur afin de ne pas être la cible de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Haruno-san, je veux que vous me trouviez le numéro de téléphone du rédacteur en chef du Ame Shinbun avant que l'on arrive au cabinet.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

La jeune femme se hâta à trouver le numéro en question et le transféra sur le portable du brun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour cette journaliste qui venait de mettre fin à sa carrière sans le savoir car personne ne s'attaquait à Uchiha Sasuke sans en subir les conséquences.

Le bar n'étant situé qu'à quelques kilomètres du cabinet, le premier ministre arriva rapidement à destination. Il s'installa à son bureau et ne réussit qu'à travailler une petite heure avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Installé dans la voiture, il regarda sa montre : 20H30, Naruto n'allait pas tarder à commencer sa garde. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son, ô combien sexy, garde du corps. Une fois la voiture garée dans le sous-sol de la résidence, il prit l'ascenseur et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa porte. Une fois l'inspection de son appartement faite, il congédia ses gardes du corps et alla prendre une douche bien méritée après cette dure journée. Il enfila rapidement un jogging noir et un t-shirt dans les mêmes tons, un sourire aux coins des lèvres car il savait que le blond aimait le voir habillé ainsi. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et sursauta lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente résonna dans tout l'appartement. L'adrénaline se diffusa soudainement dans ses veines et c'est le cœur battant qu'il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte qui révéla un Naruto au sourire rayonnant. Celui-ci était vêtu de son habituel costume noir qui lui seyait à la perfection et Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, sentant déjà son excitation s'élever d'un cran. Leur repas à la main, le garde du corps eut à peine le temps de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur par le brun qui attaqua furieusement ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut brutal, résultant de la frustration qu'avaient éprouvé les deux hommes face à l'absence de contact physique qu'ils avaient dû subir ces deux derniers jours. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Sasuke invita son amant à prendre place dans le salon. Naruto récupéra le sac de nourriture qu'il avait fait tomber pendant leur échange passionné et le tendit au brun qui le remercia. Ce dernier disparut quelques secondes dans la cuisine avant de réapparaitre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait vraiment heureux et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, il se colla soudainement à Naruto, qui s'était installé sur le canapé en l'attendant, et l'embrassa chastement avant de déclarer :

« Tu m'as vraiment trop manqué.

Le sourire du blond redoubla d'intensité et il se colla davantage au brun avant de répondre :

\- Toi aussi. Ton séjour s'est bien passé ?

-Hn.

-Je t'ai vu passer à la télé.

-Ah ? Et tu m'as trouvé comment ?

\- Magnifique.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais crétin. Se plaignit faussement Sasuke.

Naruto ricana puis repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de son brun. Le baiser, d'abord innocent, se fit rapidement plus sensuel. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela ne leur suffise plus. Se sentant aussi impatient l'un que l'autre, les deux hommes allèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke, bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu.

Après une nuit des plus mouvementées, les deux amants, qui n'avaient que très peu dormis, se firent violence afin de se lever. Après avoir rapidement pris leur petit-déjeuner, Sasuke alla dans son dressing et sélectionna un costume gris avant de l'enfiler. Alors qu'il finissait de nouer sa cravate, il fut rejoint par Naruto qui se posta à l'encadrement de la porte afin de l'observer.

\- Tu passes vraiment tout ton temps à me regarder on dirait.

\- C'est mon travail après tout.

Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto et se colla à lui, soudainement désireux de ressentir la chaleur de cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de leurs derniers instants d'intimité avant de devoir sortir de leur bulle.

Le portable du premier ministre sonna soudainement, le faisant grogner. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur du blond avant de décrocher.

\- Oui Shikamaru?

\- Uchiha-san, Danzo et ses sbires ont été arrêtés hier soir par le SAT1

Le cœur de Sasuke s'arrêta. Ça y est, ils avaient réussi à attraper les assassins de Kakashi et ils allaient payer pour leurs crimes. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du premier ministre, éveillant la curiosité de Naruto.

\- Parfait. Appelles le juge Sarutobi et dis-lui que j'exige la peine maximale pour ces salopards.

\- Entendu.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure au bureau, merci pour ton appel.

Le brun referma le clapet de son téléphone et se recolla à Naruto avant de l'embrasser. Voyant que celui-ci mourait d'envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions mais qu'il n'osait pas à cause de son statut, Sasuke décida de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

\- Le SAT a réussi à choper Danzo et ses fanatiques. La mort de Kakashi va pouvoir être vengée.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça.

\- Hn. Mais tu sais ce qui me mettrait encore plus de bonne humeur ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Que tu me fasses l'amour à même le sol.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Appliquant l'ordre à la lettre, Naruto embrassa son premier ministre avec passion tout en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon, bien décidé à fêter la bonne nouvelle comme il se doit.

* * *

1 SAT : Special Assault Team, sorte de GIGN japonais qui est une unité antiterroriste de la police japonaise.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici la toute dernière partie de cette aventure qui sera suivie de son épilogue. Je vous avoue que je suis quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de vous faire lire ce chapitre, car la fin est toujours une étape délicate dans la conception d'une fiction.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous à l'épilogue pour les remerciements :)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Flo** : Merci pour ton commentaire, eh bien j'ai effectué quelques recherches sur le sujet et c'est le SAT qui est ressorti. Apparemment c'est une institution propre au Japon après je ne suis pas une spécialiste sur le sujet ; )

**Guest** : Merci ! J'espère que cette fin te conviendra !

* * *

Naruto se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers l'immense immeuble qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était responsable de la sécurité au sein du cabinet ministériel et tout se passait pour le mieux. Sasuke avait été élu pour un deuxième mandat et comptait bien profiter de sa dernière année pour faire briller le Japon sur la scène internationale. Avec les autres ministères, le brun avait travaillé dur afin d'établir des liens solides avec les nations du monde entier et n'avait cessé de monter dans l'estime de l'opinion publique. Naruto était fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir et ne cessait de l'aimer chaque jour davantage.

Le garde du corps n'avait pas chômé pendant ces trois dernières années et avait réussi à assurer la sécurité de son premier ministre avec succès. Depuis l'incarcération de Danzo à perpétuité, le groupe de la Racine ne fit plus entendre parler de lui et la vie de Sasuke fut un peu plus tranquille.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Naruto se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de son employeur. Après avoir joyeusement salué ses collègues sur son passage, il frappa à la porte et attendit la permission avant d'entrer. Une fois l'autorisation obtenue, il entra dans la pièce puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Sasuke. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'installa sur la surface boisée afin de signaler sa présence au brun mais celui-ci ne daigna pas lever la tête, lisant le document qui se trouvait sous ses yeux avec intérêt. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent et Naruto se demanda si son amant avait remarqué sa présence mais le rictus moqueur qui étirait les lèvres de celui-ci lui indiqua le contraire. Sasuke se moquait tout simplement de lui.

« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me dire. Répondit le brun, sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

« Bonjour » ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- Bien sûr, quoi d'autre sinon ?

\- Ça.

Le brun délaissa finalement ses papiers et attrapa la cravate de Naruto qu'il tira à lui avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cœur du garde du corps s'emballa soudainement, angoissé à l'idée qu'un œil indiscret ait pu voir cet échange des plus intimes.

\- Sasuke on avait dit qu'on ne ferait rien sur notre lieu de travail.

\- Personne ne rentre dans mon bureau sans autorisation alors détends-toi un peu.

\- C'est toi qui avais insisté sur cette règle en plus. Bouda le blond.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par le comportement de son amant. Naruto avait parfois des réactions semblables à celles d'un enfant de dix ans mais étrangement cela le rendait encore plus craquant à ses yeux. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son garde du corps préféré, le brun reprit son activité.

\- Au fait, Itachi a appelé. Il aimerait que l'on vienne dîner chez lui jeudi midi.

\- Il est au courant que tu as des meetings de prévu aux quatre coins de pays toute la semaine?

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à prendre le jet.

Bien sûr, il était tellement naturel de prendre le jet privé et faire un aller-retour juste pour dîner avec son grand frère… Parfois, Naruto avait vraiment l'impression de vivre dans un mode diamétralement opposé au sien. Sasuke et lui étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre mais au final ils se complétaient et le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Même s'ils entretenaient leur relation secrète aux yeux du monde, leur amour s'était renforcé au fil des années et ils ne se voyaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Seuls Itachi et Kiba étaient au courant pour eux mais les deux hommes savaient que leur secret serait bien gardé. Ils n'avaient que peu de moments d'intimité à cause de l'emploi du temps plus que chargé du brun mais ils profitaient de chaque seconde lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de l'autre. Il arrivait tout de même que Naruto se sente frustré de ne pas pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour mais il comprenait la nécessité de se cacher. Le Japon n'était pas encore prêt à accepter un premier ministre homosexuel et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

\- Tout est prêt pour ma tournée de la semaine prochaine ? Poursuivit Sasuke, faisant sursauter le blond.

\- Oui, j'ai briefé les agents qui seront en charge de la protection des lieux selon les instructions que tu m'as donné.

\- Parfait. Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Naruto se leva puis embrassa une dernière fois Sasuke avant de repartir sous le regard amoureux de ce dernier.

* * *

Installé sur l'un des sièges de la voiture ministérielle, Naruto observait Sasuke qui était, comme à son habitude, plongé sur son smartphone. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit mais il n'osait pas déranger le magnifique spécimen qui était à côté de lui. Il se contentait donc de lui jeter de légers coups d'œil de temps en temps en espérant qu'une opportunité ne s'offre à lui.

\- Tu vas te décider à me poser ta question, oui ou non ?

Grillé. Sasuke avait toujours eu le don de lire dans ses pensées. Celui-ci avait levé son nez de son portable et avait désormais toute son attention dirigée sur lui.

\- Itachi m'a dit que tu ne souhaitais pas te représenter aux élections, c'est vrai ?

\- Mon frère parle vraiment trop. Se plaignit le brun.

\- Je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu de faire après la fin de ton mandat du coup ?

\- Voyons voir…Peut-être m'installer avec un certain blond, qui sait ?

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, Naruto se mit à rougir et Sasuke emprisonna sa main dans la sienne avec douceur. Il n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps à se cacher, il allait enfin pouvoir montrer à la terre entière son amour pour son brun. Ils ne seraient plus Uchiha Sasuke, le premier ministre japonais et Uzumaki Naruto, son garde du corps, mais simplement deux hommes qui s'aiment. A cet instant précis, il n'existait pas d'homme plus heureux que lui. Le sentiment d'euphorie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant était si puissant qu'il déclara spontanément :

\- Je t'aime.

En voyant l'air surprit du brun, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il venait de se déclarer à lui pour la toute première fois et ce, de manière purement accidentelle. Gêné de s'être dévoilé de la sorte, il chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de dévier la conversation mais la scène qui s'offrit à lui l'empêcha d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Sasuke souriait. Pas un rictus moqueur, ni amusé, non. Le sourire de Sasuke était rayonnant, semblable à celui qui était immortalisé sur un des murs de la maison d'Itachi. De toute sa vie, il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau et son cœur s'emballa follement à cette constatation.

\- Pas autant que moi. Répondit le brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils plongèrent quelques instants dans les yeux de l'autre, bien décidés à savourer ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Malheureusement, la beauté de l'instant fut rapidement gâchée lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, les obligeant à rompre leur échange visuel. Naruto soupira en voyant la horde de paparazzi qu'ils allaient devoir affronter afin de rejoindre la salle de meeting. Seule la vitre teintée les séparait du monde extérieur et il profita de celle-ci pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Sasuke avant de lui demander :

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, tu peux ouvrir.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et plissa les yeux face aux nombreux flashs qui l'agressaient de part et d'autre. Son collègue, qui sortait de la voiture, les rejoignit et ensemble ils escortèrent Sasuke jusqu'au bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, le premier ministre se dirigea vers sa loge toujours suivi de ses gardes du corps. Il n'avait qu'une heure pour se préparer et il eut juste de temps de manger un encas et de se changer avant de devoir énoncer son discours.

La salle était pleine et Sasuke était sur la scène, hypnotisant son auditoire dès les premiers instants où il prit la parole. Le brun était un excellent orateur et aucun bruit n'osait interférer avec ses propos fédérateurs. Naruto, qui était posté du côté de la scène, observait son amant avec une admiration évidente.

Cependant, un élément, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'arracha de sa contemplation. Son regard azur se posa sur Yahiko, l'un des collaborateurs de Sasuke, qui avait intégré le cabinet quelques mois plus tôt. Le jeune homme, avec qui Naruto avait sympathisé, semblait anxieux et s'essuyait constamment la transpiration de son visage d'un revers de la main. Il regardait le premier ministre tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa montre par intermittence. Quelque chose n'allait pas et le garde du corps posa instinctivement sa main sur son arme de service.

Soudainement, le jeune homme ouvrit d'un geste sa veste, dévoilant une ceinture d'explosif puis se mit à courir en direction du premier ministre. Naruto dégaina son arme et hurla :

\- Sasuke ! Sauve-toi !

Le brun interrompit son discours et se retourna vers Naruto avec un air interrogateur ancré sur son visage. Avant que le blond n'ait le temps de presser la détente, Yahiko actionna le détonateur qui déclencha sa ceinture d'explosif, camouflant les cris paniqués de l'assistance. Le souffle projeta violemment le garde du corps en arrière qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sa vue se brouilla et ses oreilles sifflèrent, lui faisant perdre connaissance l'espace de quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se releva non sans mal et chercha instinctivement Sasuke des yeux avec une angoisse certaine. Où était-il ? Une épaisse fumée blanche l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qu'il y avait devant lui et il marcha aveuglément, la peur lui tiraillant les entrailles. La fumée s'engouffra dans ses poumons, le faisant tousser. Il avait mal partout, sa tête et sa jambe le faisaient souffrir mais qu'importe, il devait le retrouver à tout prix.

Il continua à marcher jusqu'à tomber sur le corps inerte du brun. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la mare de sang qui s'était répandue autour de lui. Il accourut vers le premier ministre puis se jeta sur le sol, priant tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables pour que celui-ci soit encore vivant. Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur le visage blême de Sasuke puis sur son corps mutilé de toute part. Les larmes aux yeux, il pressa nerveusement ses doigts sur la face interne de son poignet, à la recherche du moindre battement de cœur.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit pas de pouls, il se lança immédiatement dans un massage cardiaque. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à essayer désespérément de faire repartir le cœur de Sasuke qui s'obstinait à rester silencieux. Il sursauta lorsque deux bras puissants le tirèrent en arrière. Il hurla, complètement paniqué à l'idée d'être séparé de lui et se débattit de toutes ses forces avant de finir par perdre connaissance.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert de sueur. Son regard affolé balaya la pièce qu'il reconnut directement comme étant la chambre de Sasuke. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, replaçant quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Aurait-il donc rêvé ?

\- Moi qui voulais te réveiller de la plus délicieuse des façons, c'est plutôt raté.

Naruto sursauta et tourna sa tête en direction de Sasuke, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un plateau à la main. Le cœur du blond se calma à cette vision et il soupira de soulagement. Sasuke était sain et sauf, tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Celui-ci posa son plateau sur le meuble télé avant de venir rejoindre Naruto dans le lit. Il posa sa main glacée contre la peau brûlante du blond, le faisant frissonner.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai cauchemardé que tu te faisais tuer.

Les images de l'assassinat de Sasuke lui revinrent en tête et des larmes menacèrent dangereusement de déborder de ses yeux. Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Regarde, je suis bel et bien vivant non ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Sasuke prit son garde du corps dans ses bras, qui l'enlaça tendrement à son tour. Naruto s'imprégna de l'odeur de son brun tout en se collant davantage à lui. Mais alors qu'il passait sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse, il fut surpris de constater l'humidité de celle-ci. Instinctivement, il enleva sa main des cheveux de Sasuke et vit avec horreur que celle-ci était pleine de sang. Complètement paniqué, il reporta son regard sur le visage du brun qui était lui aussi ensanglanté.

\- Si ce n'est pas eux, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Déclara son amant, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le garde du corps se sentit tomber en arrière puis les ténèbres vinrent prendre possession de lui, le séparant une fois de plus de Sasuke.

Une voix tira Naruto de son cauchemar qui ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Kiba qui lisait un livre, installé sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité de son lit. Le blond essaya d'amorcer un mouvement mais la douleur lancinante qui traversa son corps l'empêcha d'en faire davantage. Cependant, les froissements de draps avaient attiré l'attention de Kiba, qui balança son livre sur le fauteuil avant de se précipiter à son chevet.

\- Salut mon pote, tu es à l'hôpital. Bouges pas, je vais appeler l'infirmière.

Kiba appuya sur une sonnette et une jeune femme fit son apparition dans la minute qui suivit. Après l'avoir salué, l'infirmière prit ses constantes tout en lui parlant mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop préoccupé à essayer de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Où était Sasuke ?

Une fois l'infirmière partie, Naruto reporta son attention sur Kiba qui se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur tu sais.

Soudainement, quelques fragments de mémoire firent surface dans son esprit. Sasuke faisant son discours, Yahiko accourant vers lui avec sa ceinture d'explosif, Sasuke à terre baignant dans son sang…

Voulant lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son réveil, il souleva son masque à oxygène et demanda d'une voix enrouée:

\- Où est- il ?

En voyant le visage grave de son meilleur ami, Naruto comprit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Sasuke.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« C'est aujourd'hui qu'ont eu lieu les obsèques d'Uchiha Sasuke, tué mardi dernier lors d'un attentat revendiqué par l'Akatsuki, un groupe nationaliste qui milite contre l'ouverture du Japon à l'international … »

Naruto ne put en supporter davantage et éteignit rageusement la télévision sous les protestations des autres clients, protestations qui cessèrent à la vue de la lueur meurtrière qui avait possession de ses prunelles. Il but une gorgée de bière afin de faire passer la boule qu'il avait en travers de la gorge puis il posa sa tête au creux de ses bras avant de fermer les yeux, souhaitant échapper à ce cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie.

_« Si ce n'est pas eux, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre »_

Les paroles du brun lui revinrent en mémoire et la douleur s'empara à nouveau de lui. C'était comme si celui-ci avait toujours su de quelle façon sa vie prendrait fin. On avait tué Sasuke et il avait été incapable de le protéger. Son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à cette conclusion et à chaque fois une furieuse envie d'annihiler l'Akatsuki le prenait avant de laisser place au désespoir le plus total. Les tuer un par un ne ramènerait pas l'amour de sa vie d'entre les morts.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke les avait quittés ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. Il avait toujours cet espoir de le revoir au détour d'une ruelle même si au fond de lui il savait très bien que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Naruto était tout simplement dévasté.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait aidé à porter le cercueil de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. N'étant pas entièrement remis de ses blessures, il avait tout de même tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa toute dernière demeure, tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas pleurer. Puis Sasuke, son Sasuke, avait disparu sous un amas de terre, emmenant une partie de Naruto avec lui, dont la vie se retrouvait bouleversée à jamais.

De nombreuses personnes avaient été présentes lors de l'enterrement, adressant leurs condoléances à Itachi qui, les yeux rougis, essayait de garder au mieux la dignité imposée par le monde impitoyable de la politique.

Lorsque Naruto avait présenté ses condoléances à son tour, Itachi avait longuement gardé sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui signifier qu'il partageait sa douleur avec lui. Le blond s'était alors retenu de justesse de le prendre dans ses bras, se rappelant quelle était sa place aux yeux du monde.

Il n'avait été que l'ombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Personne ne se doutait de l'amour qui les avait habité pendant ces trois dernières années, des mots tendres qu'ils s'étaient échangés sur l'oreiller, ni des projets d'avenir qu'ils avaient élaboré ensemble. Non, ils ne se doutaient de rien. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement de toute façon ?

Le cœur en miette, Naruto se redressa, sortit la monnaie de sa poche qu'il déposa sur le comptoir sous le regard attristé de Kiba. Puis il sortit, sans dire un mot.

Le vent glacé du mois de novembre s'abattit sur lui mais il fut incapable de ressentir la moindre sensation. Après tout il n'était qu'une ombre, condamnée à errer sans but dans un monde dénué couleurs.

* * *

''_Le vent a emporté tout ce qu'il reste de nous,_

_Ne laissant derrière-lui que des amas de poussières,_

_Me dépossédant de tout,_

_Je ne suis qu'une ombre, privée de ta lumière. ''_

* * *

C'est ainsi que s'achève « Dans ton ombre » !

Certaines personnes seront sûrement frustrées de la fin de cette fiction (Je pense surtout à toi Yuma-shan qui voue un vétibale culte aux happy ends, et je te comprends ! ;) ) mais dans ma tête il était tout simplement impossible que celle-ci ne se finisse bien. Pourquoi ? Dès que j'ai choisi le titre, cela a été comme une évidence et j'avais beau retourner l'histoire dans tous les sens pour bien la finir, la fin ne me convenait jamais.

Promis, ce sera ma seule deathfic parce que c'est simplement trop douloureux de tuer mon Sasu adoré et que je ne suis pas prête de recommencer ! Donc rassurez-vous, les autres fictions se finiront forcément bien (à moins que je ne change d'avis entre temps Mouahahaha).

Merci à tous pour vos petits messages et votre soutien, je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'importance de tout cela 3

J'arrête mon blabla, je termine juste en vous disant que je publierais trèèèès prochainement la suite de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon » (histoire de me rattraper) ainsi qu'un OS pour l'anniversaire de Naruto et peut-être le début d'une nouvelle fanfic qui sait …

ありがとう !

Shaleinaa


	9. BONUS

おはよう～

Voici le chapitre bonus de cette fiction. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle n'aura aucune incidence sur la fin mais cela faisait un petit moment que je l'avais commencé et j'ai enfin réussi à le terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis au comptoir du bar, Naruto buvait sa bière tout en regardant le match de boxe qui était diffusé à la télévision lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il ouvrit le clapet de l'appareil et eut un sourire en constatant que le message provenait de Sasuke, qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il se hâta de répondre puis reposa l'appareil sur la surface du comptoir avant de soupirer. Son brun lui manquait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et Naruto commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long. En effet, le premier ministre avait dû se rendre à un sommet réunissant toutes les grandes nations de la planète et ne devait pas rentrer avant deux jours. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte en déplacement hors du pays pendant ses congés ? A croire que Sasuke le faisait exprès.

Il but une énième gorgée de bière tout en faisant le point sur sa relation avec son premier ministre. Cela faisait six mois que les deux hommes entretenaient une liaison secrète et Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Quand Sasuke était avec lui, il n'était plus l'homme politique froid mais un homme souriant avec de grands espoirs en l'avenir. Le garde du corps aimait cet homme plus que tout et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir perdu lorsque celui-ci n'était pas à ses côtés. Et dire qu'il lui fallait encore attendre deux jours avant de le revoir … Bien trop occupé à broyer du noir dans son coin, Naruto ne fit pas attention au brun qui venait de s'approcher de lui, un rictus séducteur aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que cette place est libre ?

La voix suave et terriblement familière donna instantanément des frissons au blond, qui tourna vivement sa tête en sa direction.

\- Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Son premier ministre était censé être en France, alors que faisait-il à l'Akamaru ? Son premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver les gardes du corps qui le suivaient toujours mais il ne vit personne. Serait-il venu seul ? Sasuke sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il déclara :

\- Je n'allais pas les emmener avec moi, cela n'aurait pas été très discret.

\- C'est dangereux de faire ça, t'imagines si… le sermonna immédiatement le blond.

\- Sinon, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Demanda le premier ministre, presque vexé par la réaction de son compagnon.

Naruto observa Sasuke qui venait de prendre place sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur les vêtements de celui-ci qui avait troqué son costume de grand couturier pour un pantalon slim noir et un haut de la même couleur. Le tout mettait terriblement sa silhouette en valeur.

Puis, son regard remonta jusqu'au visage du brun, dont les yeux sombres le scrutait avec intensité. Naruto adoraient ces yeux dont la profondeur était sans limites et il adorait surtout y lire toute la tendresse que le brun éprouvait à son encontre. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait mais qu'importe, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il mourrait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, mais il était conscient que cela pourrait attirer l'attention sur eux et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie…

Afin de contrôler sa furieuse envie de fendre sur ces lèvres tentatrices, Naruto posa son regard bleuté sur la casquette que portait son brun et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que c'était celle qu'il lui avait choisi lorsqu'ils étaient venus dans ce bar pour la toute première fois.

\- Oh bonsoir Votre Altesse ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur Kiba qui se tenait derrière le bar, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Sasuke se redressa sur son tabouret et salua le barman.

\- Bonsoir Kiba, une bière s'il-te-plaît.

\- Et toi Naruto au lieu de bouffer ton mec des yeux, tu veux peut-être reprendre une bière ?

\- Euh… Ouais, répondit le blond, gêné de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Les deux bruns ricanèrent de concert, gênant davantage Naruto qui se gratta machinalement l'arrière du crâne. Kiba leur servit leur verre et discuta quelques minutes avec eux avant de les laisser pour servir les autres clients du bar. Le blond se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke, qui avait sa tête posée contre sa paume afin d'amorcer une nouvelle discussion mais il fut devancé par celui-ci :

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent adorablement, amusant fortement son vis-à-vis qui proposa :

\- Et si nous passions le reste de la soirée chez toi ? Je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemblait ton appartement, c'est l'occasion parfaite de me faire le tour du propriétaire non ?

Le regard de Sasuke avait changé et brillait maintenant d'une lueur de désir qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Naruto. Il était vrai que son premier ministre n'avait jamais visité son appartement car celui-ci était toujours suivi de sa protection rapprochée mais aujourd'hui il était seul … Mais était-ce raisonnable de l'emmener chez lui ? Et si quelqu'un les reconnaissait sur le chemin ? Le sourire séducteur qui étirait les lèvres du brun eut raison de ses interrogations.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On y va ?

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement avant de se lever dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé. Sasuke régla les consommations sans se préoccuper des protestations du blond et ils saluèrent Kiba d'un geste de la main avant de sortir du bar. Le premier ministre étant venu en taxi, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Naruto mais à peine eurent-ils refermé les portes qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre afin d'échanger un baiser passionné. Les langues vinrent naturellement se trouver afin de s'emmêler amoureusement entre elles et les corps, avides d'un contact qui leur avaient été bien trop longtemps refusé, se collèrent l'un à l'autre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent à contre cœur mais le brun en profita tout de même pour parsemer le cou de son garde du corps de baisers papillons, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être.

Naruto sentit le désir prendre possession du creux de ses reins et il dut se faire violence pour repousser gentiment Sasuke qui fut surpris de son geste.

\- On pourrait nous voir et puis, nous serons mieux chez moi non ? Se justifia le garde du corps.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'installa bien sagement sur son siège avant d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Naruto en fit de même avant de démarrer. Il sortit du parking et s'engagea dans l'une des artères de la capitale. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son passager, qui lui regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Comprenant que ce dernier n'allait probablement pas débuter la conversation, le garde du corps se décida à faire le premier pas :

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu plus tôt du coup ?

\- Eh bien… Nous avons conclus nos accords dans les temps et au lieu de rester à Nice j'ai préféré rentrer directement à Tokyo car mon garde du corps me manquait trop.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir aux propos du brun. Savoir que Sasuke pensait à lui lorsqu'il était en déplacement lui faisait chaud au cœur et il posa instinctivement sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Une main pâle vint se poser sur la sienne et les deux mains restèrent soudées tout au long du trajet.

Une fois la voiture garée dans le parking souterrain de la résidence, les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui se trouvait à proximité. Alors que l'appareil venait tout juste de débuter son ascension, Naruto voulut se jeter sur son premier ministre avant de se rappeler que l'ascenseur de son immeuble était équipé d'une caméra de vidéosurveillance. Il refréna son envie, conscient que cela serait catastrophique s'il venait à avoir une preuve de leur liaison et encore plus si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Cela ferait scandale à coup sûr et la carrière politique de Sasuke prendrait fin et cela, le garde du corps voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Le brun devait avoir eu le même cheminement de pensées puisqu'il était posé contre la paroi opposée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tout en le dévorant du regard.

Un frisson vint parcourir le dos de Naruto et sa chaleur corporelle monta d'un cran. Il sentit son excitation prendre vie et il essaya de se calmer en regardant les chiffres défiler sur l'écran digital. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir en voyant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur ascension, faisant ricaner son brun.

\- Ne sois pas aussi impatient, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Naruto grogna, mécontent de constater que Sasuke avait réussi à lire en lui une fois de plus. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur cet homme qui le mettait dans tous ces états et fut ravi de voir que celui-ci tapait machinalement son bras de son index, trahissant son impatience.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être aussi impatient que moi, _Monsieur le Premier Ministre_, rétorqua le blond d'un air taquin.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit davantage. Nuls doutes que son brun allait lui sauter dessus lorsqu'ils passeraient le pas de la porte.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, mettant fin au calvaire des deux hommes. Naruto sortit de la cage de métal et arpenta le couloir, suivi de Sasuke qui en profita pour reluquer son postérieur avec un appétit certain. Après avoir sorti ses clés de sa poche de pantalon, le blond ouvrit sa porte de ses mains tremblantes d'excitation et entra dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour inviter Sasuke à entrer celui-ci captura ses lèvres de sa bouche tout en refermant la porte avec son pied. Alors que Naruto s'attendait à un baiser enflammé, il fut surprit par la tendresse de celui-ci. Ne devaient-ils pas se jeter dessus à peine la porte refermée ?

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

Naruto fut quelque peu hébété par la demande du brun, s'attendant à tout autre chose. Depuis qu'il avait vu Sasuke dans ce bar, il n'avait cessé d'imaginer de torrides retrouvailles et il se sentait presque déçut de ne pas y avoir droit.

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr, suis-moi.

Le blond quitta l'entrée pour aller dans la cuisine, Sasuke sur ses talons. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir de passer un moment en tête-à-tête avec son amant, il ne pouvait ignorer les incessants signaux de son corps qui lui rappelait constamment que cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu faire l'amour et qu'il fallait remédier à cette situation très rapidement sous peine de devenir fou. Alors qu'il échafaudait des plans dans sa tête afin de raccourcir au plus vite sa visite des lieux pour enfin profiter du superbe corps de son premier ministre, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs puis ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec la surface dure de l'ilot central. Surpris, il interrogea Sasuke du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de l'embrasser avec ferveur en guise de réponse. Le baiser l'électrisa et la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur reprit place aux creux de ses reins. Les mains du brun glissèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau déjà brulante et un puissant frisson lui parcourut le corps. Leurs bouches se détachèrent et les deux hommes tentèrent de reprendre une respiration descente, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu ne voulais pas visiter l'appartement ? Demanda Naruto, complètement essoufflé.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire … Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Sasuke tira sur la nuque de son garde du corps afin de le rapprocher de lui et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue vint immédiatement chercher sa jumelle et l'enlaça inlassablement jusqu'à épuisement puis le brun se détacha de Naruto afin de de lui retirer son t-shirt, devenu bien trop gênant à son goût. Il regarda le torse musclé qui se dévoila à lui, une lueur avide dans le regard puis il replongea ses yeux dans ceux, bleutés, de son amant. Les yeux de ce dernier irradiaient de désir, à un tel point que Sasuke frissonna.

\- Putain Naruto, tu me rends dingue.

Les joues du garde du corps prirent quelques couleurs et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un signe de gêne, le rendant terriblement sexy aux yeux de Sasuke. La patience du brun lui fit soudainement défaut et il s'attaqua au pantalon puis au caleçon de son garde du corps qu'il enleva à la vitesse de la lumière, dévoilant un membre fièrement dressé.

Le premier ministre se lécha instinctivement les lèvres, satisfait de voir que son baiser avait fait son petit effet. Avec gourmandise, il vint taquiner la virilité de son garde du corps avec sa langue avant de l'accueillir entièrement dans sa bouche, entamant de lents va et viens. Naruto regarda son amant qui s'appliquait à lui prodiguer les meilleures sensations et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à cette vision des plus érotiques. Le rythme s'intensifia et il sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Ses mains tentèrent désespérément de s'agripper à la surface en bois du plan de travail et il fut frappé par l'orgasme avant d'avoir eu le temps de prévenir son partenaire. Celui-ci avala le tout, satisfait d'avoir fait venir son homme aussi vite.

\- Merde, je suis désolé Sasuke je …, s'excusa Naruto, terriblement gêné de ne pas avoir pu tenir plus longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut dire que je suis super doué, le coupa le brun tout en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Prétentieux.

\- Parce que j'ai tords peut-être ?

\- T'es surtout encore beaucoup trop habillé.

\- Ça peut s'arranger.

Sasuke enleva ses vêtements un par un avec sensualité, sous le regard brulant de Naruto qui était de plus en plus persuadé que son patron allait le mener à sa perte. Il aimait comme un fou cet homme qui ne cessait de le surprendre jour après jour et il voulait maintenant lui appartenir, c'en était même devenu un besoin viscéral, c'est pourquoi il murmura, sous le ton de la confidence :

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Sasuke se rapprocha de son amant avant de l'embrasser passionnément puis il se détacha de lui, un rictus taquin aux lèvres.

\- Et si nous passions à une autre pièce ? Tu me montres ta chambre ?

Naruto sourit à son tour et descendit de l'îlot central avant d'attraper la main de son brun afin de l'amener à destination. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il jeta le premier ministre sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de lui rendre la pareille et honora le membre du brun de sa bouche, sous les gémissements de ce dernier qui agrippa ses cheveux de sa main. Et avant que le garde du corps n'ait le temps de finir son œuvre, Sasuke lui tira la tête en arrière tout en se redressant. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et fit basculer le blond sur le matelas afin de le préparer à sa venue.

Naruto se sentit perdre pied lorsque son brun vint toucher sa prostate de ses doigts habiles et il ne prit même plus la peine de contenir ses gémissements. Cet homme le rendait fou, il en voulait plus, il voulait le sentir entièrement en lui. Il était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme lorsque Sasuke stoppa brusquement son geste avant de retirer les doigts de son intimité.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

T- able de chevet. Vite.

Le premier ministre ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de la phrase qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche de son partenaire, dont la patience semblait avoir atteint ses limites. Il goûta une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Naruto tout en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet d'une main distraite. Il grogna lorsqu'il dut se détacher du corps qui lui faisait tant envie afin de trouver le tube de lubrifiant, qui était caché bien au fond du meuble. Une fois la main mise sur l'objet de convoitise, il déversa quelques gouttes sur son amant qui frémit d'impatience.

Il regarda le corps de son garde du corps qui se trouvait maintenant sous lui, totalement offert et son excitation monta à son paroxysme. Il crevait d'envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite pour une étreinte des plus sauvages mais il avait aussi envie de jouer avec les nerfs de son amant. Alors il se recula, faisant mine de réfléchir dans un geste quasi théâtral avant de faire la réflexion suivante :

\- Voyons voir … Comment vais-je te faire l'amour maintenant ?

Naruto qui l'avait regardé avec curiosité quelques secondes plus tôt, s'agaça.

\- Magne-toi Uchiha, arrête de me faire poireauter ou je te jure que je te vire de chez moi à coups de pieds dans ton magnifique derrière.

\- Tellement impatient.

Sachant pertinemment que son blond était prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution, Sasuke s'inséra en lui. Il soupira de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur entourer délicieusement son membre, lui signifiant qu'ils ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Une fois entièrement blotti dans ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, le premier ministre attendit que son amant ne s'habitue à sa présence, profitant de l'occasion pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant. Naruto répondit à son baiser tout en bougeant ses hanches, lui donnant silencieusement son accord pour qu'il puisse approfondir leur échange.

Sasuke se détacha de ses lèvres et commença à se mouvoir lentement mais la semaine d'abstinence qu'il venait de vivre mit bien vite sa patience à rude épreuve. Les gémissements d'extases qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de Naruto ne l'aidèrent pas et il se sentit perdre petit à petit le contrôle de la situation. Ses vas et viens se firent de plus en plus prononcés et il agrippa les hanches de son amant afin de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément.

Les gémissements de Naruto gagnèrent en puissance, indiquant au brun qu'il n'était plus très loin du point de non-retour. Il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour lui offrir un puissant orgasme avant de venir à son tour. Il resta quelques secondes dans l'antre chaude avant de se retirer et se laissa tomber sur le matelas afin de reprendre son souffle.

Aucun doute possible, Naruto était vraiment le meilleur des amants. Leurs corps étaient faits pour appartenir l'un à l'autre, c'était tellement une évidence et il était certain de ne jamais s'en lasser. Son garde du corps était le seul à lui faire perdre autant le contrôle, lui qui était toujours maître de lui en toutes circonstances mais le pire, c'est qu'il aimait cela.

Il se retourna vers son blond, dont le regard était rivé au plafond et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Celui-ci sortit de sa transe et vint se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin de toute façon, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de profiter de ce rare moment d'intimité qui leur était accordé car il savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus passer de nuits ensemble avant un long moment.

Cependant, Naruto finit par ressentir le besoin de se laver et se détacha à contre cœur de son amant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sous le regard gourmand de celui-ci. Il entra dans sa douche, ouvrit le robinet et soupira de bien-être lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux et fut surpris de trouver Sasuke face à lui lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il se demanda si son amant n'était pas un ninja pour s'être faufilé aussi discrètement dans sa douche sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Le premier ministre s'approcha de lui afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et le blond entoura son cou de ses bras afin d'approfondir le baiser. Naruto sentit un début d'érection contre lui et il rouvrit les yeux, qui rencontrèrent les obsidiennes de son amant qui brillaient de désir.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un homme tel que Sasuke pouvait avoir envie de lui sans jamais se lasser mais son corps ne put s'empêcher de répondre instantanément et il sentit son membre s'éveiller à nouveau. Un sourire victorieux prit place sur les lèvres du premier ministre qui se colla davantage à lui avant de parsemer son cou de baisers.

\- Insatiable, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke suspendit son geste et replongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

\- Tu étais censé me faire visiter toutes les pièces de ton appartement non ?

Après un sourire entendu, les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une nouvelle étreinte, empreinte de sensualité, désireux de montrer à l'autre combien leur semaine de séparation avait été longue et pénible.

* * *

\- Tu veux bien me refermer ma chemise ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul ?

\- Mais j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi…

Le garde du corps ne put résister à l'adorable sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son amant et s'affaira à refermer un par un les boutons de la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté. Etant plus carré que lui, la chemise flottait un peu de chaque côté mais Sasuke restait tout de même diablement désirable et Naruto se sentit jaloux. Son vis-à-vis sembla le lire sur son visage puisque son adorable sourire se transforma en un rictus fier.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de te la jouer…

A sa plus grande surprise, le sourire du brun s'effaça soudainement et il posa sa main sur sa joue, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien à m'envier tu sais, tu es magnifique.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent furieusement à l'entente de ce compliment. Le blond embrassa Sasuke du bout des lèvres avant de se détacher de lui et sortit de la chambre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille d'eau, persuadé que la fraicheur de celle-ci l'aiderait à calmer ses rougeurs. Il but plusieurs gorgées mais fut interrompu par le smartphone du brun qui vibra sur la table de la salle à manger, située à proximité de lui. Il regarda l'écran du téléphone, curieux de connaitre l'émetteur de l'appel avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

\- Sasuke, ton frère t'appelle !

\- Tu peux décrocher s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, j'enfile ma ceinture et j'arrive.

Naruto prit l'appareil dans sa main et le porta à son oreille après avoir accepté l'appel.

\- Bonjour petit frère ! Salua Itachi avec enthousiasme.

\- Euh… C'est Naruto, Monsieur Uchiha est …occupé pour le moment mais il va arriver d'ici peu.

« Enfin, j'espère qu'il va arriver dans la seconde même » pensa le blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec le frère de son amant, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas si celui-ci était au courant pour leur liaison …

\- Oh bonjour Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ? Mon petit frère ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le brun fit son apparition dans la cuisine et Naruto se retint de justesse de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer à Itachi que son petit frère était prêt à prendre l'appel, Sasuke se posa contre l'encadrure de la porte, les bras croisés et un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Il semblait vouloir voir la tournure que prendrait la conversation, ce qui agaça fortement Naruto.

\- Eh bien entre nous, je dois bien vous avouer qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours …

Cela lui apprendra à se moquer de lui. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se décolla de la porte avant de se rapprocher de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, le brun s'approcha rapidement de son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Naruto sursauta et écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un regard noir à son amant qui lui faisait maintenant face.

\- Je t'en prie, tu couches avec mon frère alors tu peux bien me tutoyer.

Un blanc se fit avant que Sasuke n'éclate de rire. Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto ne sut quoi répliquer et resta muet. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela … Itachi était décidemment un homme … imprévisible. Il fut soulagé lorsque le premier ministre lui prit le portable afin de le porter à son oreille.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, tu veux qu'il fasse une syncope ou quoi ? J'ai besoin de lui en vie je te signale, le sermonna gentiment Sasuke.

\- Bien le bonjour petit frère …

Terriblement gêné, Naruto préféra quitter la cuisine pour aller dans la salle de bain où il put se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Ces Uchiha allaient vraiment finir par le tuer un jour… L'eau fraîche lui fit le plus grand bien et il s'essuya le visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois face à son armoire, il ouvrit les portes et passa en revue ses vêtements avant de choisir un t-shirt et un jean aux couleurs claires. Il s'habilla avant de se décider à retourner dans la cuisine où il trouva Sasuke qui venait tout juste de raccrocher.

\- Mon frère te passe le bonjour, déclara tranquillement le brun.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que qu'Itachi était au courant pour nous deux, lui reprocha Naruto.

\- J'ai oublié mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne dira rien.

\- Il le sait depuis quand ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de nous après la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Ah au fait, il est de retour au pays et il nous invite à manger samedi, tu n'auras qu'à te mettre seul de service ce soir-là.

Sasuke se rapprocha de son garde du corps avant de venir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Et comment je vais justifier ça moi ? Soupira le blond.

\- Tu es mon chef de la sécurité. Quand tu décides de quelque chose, les autres n'ont plus qu'à obéir sans se poser de questions.

\- Facile à dire quand on est premier ministre.

\- Si ça te gènes tellement, tu n'as qu'à dire que l'ordre provient directement de moi.

Naruto fut satisfait de cette réponse et nicha son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, s'imprégnant de cette odeur fruitée qu'était la sienne. Au final, il se sentait soulagé qu'Itachi soit au courant pour leur liaison, il était même flatté que le brun ait parlé de lui car cela signifiait qu'il avait une place importante dans son cœur. Non pas qu'il n'en était pas convaincu mais cela lui donnait une preuve supplémentaire que ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux était bien réel.

\- Quel est votre programme du jour, _Monsieur le Premier Ministre_ ? Demanda Naruto avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou qui lui était offert.

Sasuke frissonna pour son plus grand plaisir avant de se reculer, plongeant ses yeux couleur encre dans les siens.

\- Je reste avec toi aujourd'hui, on est dimanche après tout et puis… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter ton salon hier soir… répondit le brun, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, le garde du corps embrassa amoureusement Sasuke et posa son front contre le sien. Il aimait cet homme plus que tout et il voulait lui appartenir à nouveau encore et encore … Jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus.

\- Allons-y alors …

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement et le blond attrapa la main de Sasuke, le tirant en direction du salon. Naruto en était certain : il allait passer l'un des meilleurs dimanche de sa vie.


End file.
